Debt to Pay
by ARendeXx
Summary: Amu got kicked out her old school and has to go to a private school. She gets a loan from her father's boss and has to become his oldest son's assisstant. Will love unfold between these two teens?
1. Chapter 1: Why Me?

**I re-uploaded this. I fixed the spellings n' shit. So, if you added to favorites and stuff like that, please, do so again. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

Title: Debt to Pay

Summary: After being framed at her old school, Amu Hinamori has to transfer schools. The only school that will accept her is the prestigious Osaka Private School. In order to go to this school, the Hinamoris must get a loan from one of the richer families. The family in question is the Tsukiyomis. At that household, Amu must work as part of the help while at school; she is the personal assistant of the oldest child named Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Now, Ikuto isn't the most popular of people. He's actually a glasses wearing, socially awkward nerd even though he's completely different in the comfort of his home. Amu must deal with the ridicule that Ikuto gets on a daily basis. Can she turn everything around? Will the real Ikuto be shown? Will Amu's past come back to haunt her?

Chapter 1: Why Me?

"I didn't do anything!" A piercing yell echoes through the halls of Osaka Public High School.

"All the evidence points to you Ms. Hinamori," a stern, older-looking man states irritated.

"That's 'cause everything was set up so that I looked like I did it!" A pink-haired fifteen year old

yells angrily.

"Ms. Hinamori, you have no proof that you did not cause this catastrophe," the man says. "You will have to be expelled."

"That's outrageous!"

"I'm sorry, but it must be done."

The teenager storms out of the school. As she passes the group of girls who caused this, she yells, "Fuck you!" After she says that, she begins to run. She runs home as fast as she can. As she approaches the door, she unlocks it and slams it open.

"Amu dear! What's wrong?" the mother of this troubled teen asks.

"I've been expelled!" Amu yells, plopping on the couch.

"Expelled? How?" the mother asks.

"I was framed. These girls trashed the principal's office and blamed it on me! I didn't do anything to deserve that," Amu starts to cry. "I hate this! Why me?"

"Amu, don't worry," Amu's mother assures with a gentle smile. "Everything will be okay. We've made it through everything else right? This is no big deal."

Amu looks up, tears still in her eyes, "You're right. I think I'll just go upstairs and take a nap now."

Amu walks up stairs towards her brightly colored bedroom. She throws her bag on the ground and falls on her bed. Her eyes slowly close and sleep takes over.

"Amu! Time for dinner!"

Amu's eyes slowly open. She slowly gets off her bed, opens her door, and trudges downstairs. She is greeted to her family already sitting at the table. Amu pulls out her chair and sits. Tonight's dinner consisted of curry. A few second later, everyone begins to eat.

"So Ami, how was school today?" the father of the family asks.

"The usual," Ami retorts. She's looking down at her lap. I shift my eyes to see her texting. I sigh.

"Amu, how was school today?" he asks me.

"Well, I got expelled," I mutter.

My father's fork drops, and Ami looks up at me. I look to my mother. She calmly eats her food.

"Way to screw up Amu," Ami scoffs.

"Bitch," I mutter.

"Ami! If you aren't going to eat, go upstairs," their father commands.

Ami scoots out her chair and quietly leaves. Amu's father looks back at Amu.

"I thought your mother was joking," he sighs.

"Tsumugu, what do we do?" Amu's mother asks.

"I don't know Midori. We will have to start applying at different high schools," Tsumugu states.

"I started earlier," Mrs. Hinamori explains. Both Mr. Hinamori and Amu give her there full attention. "None of the close high schools will accept her. The only school left is Osaka Private."

"I don't wanna go to a rich kids school," Amu explains.

"That's the only choice we have," Mrs. Hinamori sighs.

"We can't afford it though," Mr. Hinamori states.

There's a moment of silence. They all sit, thinking about what to do. Mr. Hinamori snaps. Both ladies stare at him with their golden eyes.

"My boss, Mr. Tsukiyomi, and I were talking and he said that his children go to Osaka Private School," he states.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Amu asks.

"I can ask him to give us a loan. He can take a monthly amount out of my paycheck to pay him back," Mr. Hinamori suggests. Mrs. Hinamori nods for him to continue. "Now, his son isn't the most popular kid. He's alone based on what I've heard. I can tell him that Amu will be his friend."

"I'm not going to hang out with some stranger," Amu states.

"We have no other choice," Mrs. Hinamori states.

"I'll talk with Mr. Tsukiyomi tomorrow," Mr. Hinamori states.

This is gonna be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings and a New Job

Chapter 2: Meetings and a New Job?

"Good news!" Mr. Hinamori comes bursting through the door with happiness.

"What is it dear? His lovely wife asks while giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Everyone dress up! He has invited us over to talk about getting a loan!" Mr. Hinamori exclaims.

"Really?" Mrs. Hinamori happily asks. "Fantastic! This might mean we'll get the loan!"

"Dad, are you comfortable with this?" Amu asks.

"Yes, I am. Amu, Ami, go get ready. We need to look sharp," Mr. Hinamori commands full with glee.

"We're going to meet rich people?" Ami asks. "Oh, what if they have a gorgeous son? I need to get ready!" Ami rushes to her room to get ready.

"You're ten!" Amu yells as she walks to her bedroom, she opens her door and asks, "What should I wear?"

The Hinamori family arrives at the Tsukiyomi mansion at 6:37 P.M. The dinner was planned to be at 7 P.M. They all step out of the car and gasp at the beauty that is the mansion. The place was kept into perfect condition. Not a chip of paint or unruly shrub was in sight. They walked up to the grand wooden French doors. The doorbell is rung.

"Remember, best behavior everyone," Mr. Hinamori reminds everyone. The three girls nod their head.

The doors are opened by a dark haired man, no older than Mr. Hinamori.

"Ah, Tsumugu! Welcome," the man exclaims "Please, come in."

"Thank you Mr. Tsukiyomi," Mr. Hinamori responds.

The man chuckles, "We are at my house. Please, call me Aruto."

Aruto gestures into the house. The Hinamoris slowly and meekly walk in. The foyer is decorated with grand paintings and small tables along the sides. In front of the door is the main stairwell, leading up. To the sides are entrances to what seems to be the dining room and a lounge.

"Please, follow me to the lounge." Aruto says. "My wife is currently preparing our meal."

They all walk into the elegant lounge. In the corners are two black leather chairs. Across the wall to the right is a bookcase, full of different novels. To the left is a long couch with a oval coffee table. Black leather chairs are by the couch. A large window is then between the wall with the couch and the wall with the bookcase.

"Have a seat," Aruto encourages while sitting in one of the leather chairs by the couch.

Mr. Hinamori takes the other chair and the Hinamori girls take the couch.

"Your house is quite beautiful Aruto," Mrs. Hinamori comments.

"Thank you, why don't you introduce yourselves to me?" Aruto asks as he sinks slightly into the chair with his hands folded.

"I am Midori Hinamori," Mrs. Hinamori explains while slightly bowing her head.

"A pleasure Midori," Aruto states.

"My name is Ami!" Ami enthusiastically states.

"How did I know that your name would be as cute as you?" Aruto asks. Ami blushes a bit. I laugh quietly and think 'That's kinda creepy.' "And who are you?"

"I'm Amu," Amu says.

"What a beautiful name," Aruto states. "You're the one who is trying to get into Osaka Private School aren't you?"

"That is correct," Amu responds.

"I see," Aruto stops to think. "I guess then-"

"Do you have a son?" Ami asks seeming desperate.

Aruto chuckles, "Why yes I do. You will meet him later though. He is currently studying."

"Okay," Ami responds sounding disappointed.

"Well, Tsumugu, what a fine family you have," Aruto states.

"Thank you Aruto," Mr. Hinamori thanks.

"Dinner's ready!"

Everyone looks toward the dining room. Aruto stands, "Shall we?"

Everyone stands and follow Aruto to the dining room. As we pass the stairs, Aruto yells, "Ikuto! Utau! Yoru!"

'Those must be his children,' Amu thinks.

The family and Aruto enter the dining room. Aruto takes a seat at the end closest to the fireplace that's located to the left as soon as you walk in. Next to the fireplace is a door. The walls are covered in one big mural.

"Please, sit wherever you would like," Aruto states.

The Hinamori family sits two chairs down from Aruto.

"Don't worry, I won't bite," Aruto chuckles.

"Aruto! Help me!" A woman's voice from behind the door by the fireplace yells.

"Coming! Excuse me," Aruto opens the door and a woman rushes out with a large, wonderful looking, chicken.

She places it between all the seats. She brushes off her hands and looks to Aruto, "You couldn't come and help me prepare dinner?"

"I had to entertain our guests," Aruto gestures to the Hinamoris.

The lady smoothes out her dress, "Hello, my name is Souko Tsukiyomi."

"Hello Souko," Mr. Hinamori greets.

"Where are the kids?" Souko asks.

The pitter patter of feet is heard, "Speak of the devils,"

Three people enter the opening. One was very tall with dark blue hair, much like Aruto's with deep blue eyes behind glasses wearing a simple school uniform. The next looked to be no more than at least two years younger than the tallest boy. She has blond hair in ponytails with amethyst eyes. She was wearing a black skirt and a purple tank top with a white sweater over the shirt. The youngest had messy dark blue hair and yellow eyes. He was in khaki shorts and black short-sleeve shirt.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce my children," Souko states. "The tallest one is Ikuto, the girl is Utau, and the youngest is Yoru."

"Hello," Ikuto greets.

Utau kept silent.

"Hi!" Yoru exclaims.

They children took their seats. Ikuto sat to the left of Aruto with Yoru next to him and then Amu. Souko sat to the right of Aruto and Utau sat next to her and Mr. Hinamori.

"Let's eat!" Aruto exclaims.

"Utau, Yoru, you may leave," Aruto says while he helps Souko pick up the plates.

"Okay," Yoru jumps from his chair and leaves merrily.

Utau calmly walks out of dining room without a word.

'That Utau girl is really weird,' Amu thought. 'She didn't say a word and kept giving me dirty looks. Now Ikuto,' she glances to Ikuto who was staring at the table, 'he also didn't say a word but he intently listened to every word said at the table. This family is weird.'

"Now," Aruto starts as him and Souko sit down, "let's talk. I understand you want a loan so that your oldest daughter can do to school."

"Yes, Aruto," Mr. Hinamori confirms.

"You also said you would be willing to take a pay cut so that you can pay back the loan," Aruto states.

"Yes."

"I've got a better idea," Aruto smiles and everyone looks to him. "You see, we are short handed around here and we need some help. Why doesn't Amu work here to pay off the loan?"

"What? No!" Amu yells.

"Now, Amu, listen to him," Mrs. Hinamori sternly says.

"Amu can work as a maid here to pay off the loan that we will be giving to you," Aruto states as the Hinamori adults get happier. "Another thing, Amu will need to be Ikuto's assistant at school."

"Why?" Amu asks.

"Ikuto is involved in many things at the school. He will need help maintaining everything," Aruto explains.

"But-"Amu starts.

"Deal." Mr. Hinamori agrees.

"Dad!" Amu yells.

"Amu, this won't be permanent. Please bear with it for awhile," Mrs. Hinamori explains.

"Fine," Amu says, walking towards the door.

"I guess we will be taking our leave now," Mr. Hinamori states. He goes up to Aruto and shakes his hand, "Thank you for the wonderful dinner."

"You're welcome," Aruto smiles.

"Come again!" Souko exclaims.

The Hinamoris walk to the doors when a deep, alluring voice begins, "Amu."

Amu turns to see Ikuto looking straight at her with a slight smirk, "What?"

"See you at school."


	3. Chapter 3: Learning the Ropes

**Now that I know how this works, I can write an author's note! This is my first fanfic, holy crap! All the other peoples makin' fanfic inspired me…blah blah blah…anyways so…that's it….enjoy!**

I don't own Shugo Chara…I don't think the FBI will come after me for not saying that though…

Chapter 3: Learning the Ropes

"I don't wanna do this," Amu sadly grumbles to herself as she walks to the door of the Tskyomi mansion. "Why me God?"

Amu rings the doorbell and waits. She looks at the front yard. It's really plain compared to the inside. It's just…grass and then the gate.

The right hand door slowly opens. Amu turns to see Souko standing behind the door, smiling gently at her.

"Oh, Amu, please do come in," Souko opens the door more.

Amu steps into the house, "What exactly will I be doing?"

Souko closes the door, "You won't be doing much. All the kids have chores here. You'll be doing mostly the laundry and some cleaning.'

"That doesn't seem like much," Amu states. "I'll be working from after school til…"

"About 8 o'clock or 9 o'clock," Souko answers. "We'll feed you dinner, don't worry."

"Okay, so, am I getting a tour of the house?" Amu asks.

"Of course, let's go."

"This is the left hallway," Souko explains. "Down here you will find the kids' game room at the very end, the music room to the left and Aruto's study to the right closest to the game room. Next to those is the home theatre to the left and art studio on the right."

"I see," Amu simply states. 'Do they really need this stuff?'

The two ladies walk to the other side of the house. Amu looks out the large window that is at the very top of the stairs. The sunlight shines through the perfectly clean window to bring light in this otherwise dark house.

"Why don't you have the foyer lights on?" Amu asks.

Souko replies, "The window provides enough light during the day, so we don't need the lights on. We only turn those on in the evening."

"Ah, that explains it," Amu responds. "Where is everyone?"

"Aruto is at work and the kids are at school."

"Oh."

"This wing is the bedrooms," Souko begins. Amu pays close attention. "At the very end is Aruto's and my room, on the left side are the boys' rooms and the left are Utau's room and a guest room."

"You have only one guest room?" Amu asks.

"We don't have many overnight guests. We originally had it as the maid's room, but for some reason they all quit after a few weeks," Souko states.

"Huh," Amu breathes. "Where do you do laundry?"

Souko starts to walk back to the foyer, "Under the main stairwell, there is a closet. That's normally where we put guest's coats, and that is where the washing machine is."

Souko and Amu approach the closet. Souko turns the bronze door knob and opens the white door. Inside is a coat rack. On the opposite side is the washing machine with a dryer next to it. Amu notices that there is only one plug in the electrical outlet.

"Is the dryer not plugged in?" The curious teen asks.

"It really isn't used. I personally like things hang dried outside. It makes it so nothing gets wrinkled. The dryer is only to be used in bad weather," Souko explains.

"Okay sounds good," Amu walks out of the closet. Souko follows behind and closes the door. "Where do I start my work?"

The older woman smiles at the ready to work Amu and hands her a piece of folded paper, "You can start at the top of the list."

"Yes ma'am."

"Mother, we're home."

"Welcome home!" Amu responds while trying to clean the large window over the main stairwell. Amu mutters, "Why the hell is this window so damn big?"

"Where is Mommy?" the young voice of the youngest Yoru asks.

"Well," Amu starts as she slowly climbs down the ladder and to where the three Tskyomis are standing, "your mommy is out right now. It's just me."

"Whatever," Utau scoffs. "Has any laundry been done?"

"Yes, your clothes are on your bed," Amu calmly responds. 'This girl is a bitch.'

"Mmk," Utau responds and scurries to her room.

"I'm gonna go play video games," Yoru states. He then dashes to the left wing of the house. Amu watches as he runs and slightly giggles.

"Hey."

Amu turns to face the only one left, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, "Yes uh…"

"What?" Ikuto asks.

"I don't know how to address you," Amu states.

The blue haired teen slightly smirks, "You may call me Master Ikuto."

"No way in hell," Amu retorts.

Ikuto chuckles and starts to walk away. He turns to Amu and looks at her through his silver glasses, "Follow me. Now."

"Why should I?"

"You work for me, don't you?" Ikuto asks. "Now, follow."

Amu sighs and obeys.

The two teens walk to Ikuto's bedroom. Ikuto politely opens the door for Amu. She walks in and is greeted with darkness. The walls are covered in dark blue (black?) paint. The windows are covered with black drapes. The room is practically empty besides the canopy bed to the right, the large desk on the left wall next to two doors.

Amu states in a slightly frightened voice, "Your room is dark."

"Just how I like it," Ikuto retorts. He sits at the large desk. "Come here."

Amu walks over towards him, "What?"

"See that door over there?" Ikuto points to the door between the door leading to the hall and the other door.

"What about it?" Amu asks.

"That is my closet. Go clean it out," Ikuto commands.

"Why?" the slightly annoyed girl asks.

"I said to. Get to work," the spectacled man demands.

"No, I'm not putting up with your crap," Amu sternly responds.

"Do you not want to go to school?" the older man asks, not looking up from his desk.

"I...but…ugh!" Amu storms to the door, opens it, and slams it shut.

A knock is heard and the dark painted door is opened. In walks Utau, "I'm going out."

"Okay," Ikuto responds.

Utau looks down at the floor, "Bye." Utau closes the door and walks away.

A few minutes pass. The only sounds heard in those minutes were the occasional scribble of a pen on paper. Ikuto sighs, his work is never done. The stressful student leans back slightly in his black leather chair. He runs a hand through his soft, dark blue hair. He sets his tired head on his stack of paper.

"HOLY SHIT, WHAT IS THAT?"

Ikuto bolts up from his desk. He rushes over to his closet and opens the door. He finds Amu on the floor, a look of terror on her face.

"Why the hell do you have _that_ in here?" Amu shrieks.

Ikuto looks to see what she is so scared of. He chuckles and picks up the item. "Will you calm down? It isn't what you think."

"Isn't what I think? That is dead rat!" Amu shrieks again.

"It's fake," Ikuto face palms.

"You're weird!" Amu shrieks.

"Calm down and get back to work," the irritated teen demands.

"No, I'm not gonna. Why the hell should I do it? It's your closet. You're one lazy spoiled brat."

Suddenly, Amu is pinned against some shirts with one of Ikuto legs between hers.

"Don't you ever disrespect your Master like that," Ikuto moves to her ear. "I won't stand for it."

"RAPIST!"

Ikuto growls at the rebellious teenage girl, "You are really starting to irritate me. Because of that, get ready to feel the same way all the other maids did before you arrived."

Ikuto steps back and returns to his work. Amu is left in shock with one thought:

"I have just entered hell."

**It's long, I know. I tend to write a lot. Sorry if it's just a bunch of drabble. You don't like, don't read. Thanks for reading. **

~ _Yukiko_


	4. Chapter 4: The First Day

**Author's Note: Wow…these chapter are a lot longer on Word…eh, whatever. Thank you Unlcuky Jinx and cherrys-and-strawberrys for being the only two people to review my story! As of right now…-_^ As requested (*cough* demanded *cough cough*) by cherrys-and-strawberrys, I shall update now!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara or anything related to it. I don't also own any companies or brands I may name in this here fanfiction.**

**(Oh yes, I made the point that Ikuto wears glasses. Imagine he's always wearing them. If he's not, I'll say that)**

Chapter 4: The First Day

"Amu, Aruto and I thank you so very much for your hard work today," Souko exclaimed as she picks up the empty dinner plates.

"You really did clean the foyer window," Aruto states in disbelief.

"You're welcome and thank you for dinner," Amu states as she stand from the long dinner table. "I'm going to head home, I start school tomorrow."

"Indeed you do," Aruto agrees. "I'll drive you home."

"Oh, um…okay, thank you," Amu stutters.

The two walk to the Tsukiyomi's black Mercedes Benz. Aruto sits in the driver's seat and ignites the engine. Amu nervously slips into the passenger seat. Aruto pulls out of the driveway and towards Amu's house. The car ride is quiet. The nervous fifteen year-old is nearly suffocated by the quietness. The silence is broken by a question

"You do remember you need to be Ikuto's personal assistant tomorrow right?" Aruto asks, breaking the suffocating silence.

"Yea…" Amu sadly responds. "I do. Why exactly do I need to do this?"

"Well, Ikuto is involved with a lot at his school, student council, debate team, and other activities. He can't keep track of everything that he has to take care of. So I figured since you need to go to this school that being Ikuto's assistant would need to be included," Aruto explains.

"But I don't wanna do that," Amu complains.

Aruto comes to a red light, "If you do this, I'll make it so there is an extra ten percent taken off of your debt." Aruto starts to drive again.

"How much percent is being taken of each month?" Amu asks.

"For each month it depends on how much work you do."

"…fine…."

"Excellent," Aruto smiles and comes to a stop. "You're home."

"Thank for the ride," Amu unbuckles her seat belt and gets out of the car. She calmly shuts the door and walks to her house. She unlocks the front door and goes straight to her room, she has a long day tomorrow.

Aruto pulls of the driveway and back to his house. Aruto sighs and sighs. He never should have made Amu become the maid. He completely forgot how the other maids quit and who made them quit. Aruto then also remembers something. He never should have her Ikuto's assistant either. Aruto hits his head against the steering wheel after he comes to a stop. He never should have done this. He then realizes that he has just made a big mistake.

"Amu! You're ride is here!"

"Wha?"

Amu's frantically moving mother bursts through the door, "You're gonna be late! Ikuto has come to pick you up. Here's your uniform, I got it yesterday after I registered you."

Amu rises from her bed, "Okay?"

"Get ready!" Mrs. Hinamori yells. She shuts the door on her way out.

Amu slowly gets up out of her warm, soft bed. She glances at her clock, 6:38. She picks up her uniform and proceeds to change out of her penguin pajamas. She exchanges her pajama top for a white collared shirt with a red neck tie and a black blazer. Her pajama pants are taken off and replaced with a red and black plaid skirt with white thigh high socks. She looks at herself in her vanity's mirror. She hastily brushes out her shoulder length pink hair. She then applies some black eyeliner and rushes to the bathroom. She quickly brushes her teeth and applies some perfume. Amu runs down the stairs to the door when-

"Amu!" Mrs. Hinamori yells.

"What?" Amu quickly turns.

Midori holds up a pair of red Converse high tops with black laces, a new backpack, and smiles, "You forgot your shoes and bag."

Amu runs over, takes the shoes, and slips them on without tying them. She grabs her Nightmare Before Christmas backpack, "Thanks mom. I'm off now!" Amu runs back to the door and opens it.

"Bye Amu!"

Amu rushes out to the driveway. She sees the Mercedes Benz that brought her home last night. She gets back into the passenger seats and breathes a breath of relief.

"Good morning," the deep, seductive voice of Tsukiyomi Ikuto says.

"Good morning," Amu scoffs.

Ikuto pulls out of the driveway and starts driving away from the Hinamori residence, "If we're lucky, we won't be late."

"Well, sorry," Amu rolls her eyes.

"I have a few guidelines for today," Ikuto states. His eyes are solely focused on the road.

"Oh?"

"Yes," Ikuto begins, "Number one, you will not leave my side unless it is for class, number two, I will be addressed at Master Ikuto-"

"Bull spit," Amu interrupts.

"As I was saying," Ikuto continues, "and number three, you must not answer to Utau."

"Why? She's your sister?" Amu asks.

"Just do as I say."

"Okay…"

The two pull up the prestigious, and big, school grounds of Osaka Private School. The building looks to be two stories high with many windows. The white building is accented in gold paint in intricate designs. Ikuto pulls the car into the student parking lot. Ikuto and Amu unbuckle and step out of their seats. Amu grabs her bag before she closes her door.

"Hurry up," Ikuto commands, almost out of the parking lot.

Amu runs up behind him, "You couldn't wait like a gentleman?"

"Nope."

The two walk into the elegant school as Amu glares at Ikuto the whole way. People begin to stare as the two strut through the halls of the school. Some of them begin to whisper. Amu notices this. When she hears a whisper, she distinctively hears her name and Ikuto's.

"Ikuto…" Amu whispers.

He doesn't respond.

"Ikuto…?"

No response still.

"Master Ikuto?"

"Yes?" Ikuto finally responds.

"People are whispering about us," Amu states.

"Let it go," Ikuto responds.

"But-"

"Let. It. Go." Ikuto repeats. "Here is your homeroom, I'll see you afterwards."

"What? Oh, okay," Amu stutters.

As she enters the room, Ikuto quickly moves to his homeroom. Ikuto just needs to get upstairs. He turns the corner and sees three guys standing there.

"There you are," one of the boys taunts.

"I need to get through," Ikuto looks down, pushing up his silver rimmed glasses.

"Oh, no you don't. You're homeroom is somewhere else," another boy smirks.

"Good morning class!" says Ms. Sanjo, Amu's homeroom teacher.

"Good morning," the class answers in unison.

"Today we have a new student transferring in. Ms. Hinamori, please stand up," Ms. Sanjo nicely orders.

Amu slowly stands up from her seat.

"This is Amu Hinamori. She just transferred from Osaka Public High School. Ms. Hinamori, please say hello to the class," Ms. Sanjo asks.

"Hello…"

"You may sit down now," Ms. Sanjo states.

Amu sits down and looks at her desk.

"Let's begin class!"

_Riiiiiiing._

The students get out of their seat to go to their next class. Amu slowly gets up and walks out. Her distracted gaze is interrupted by someone talking.

"Hello there."

Amu turns to see a cute boy with light blond hair and sparkling red eyes, "Hi."

"My name is Tadase Hotori," the also fifteen year-old boy explains.

"You know who I am already," Amu answers.

"I figured I would introduce myself since you don't know anyone yet," Tadase again explains.

"I do know someone actually, I have to meet him right now," Amu exclaims. "I'll see you later Tadase."

Amu rushes out of the door to see Ikuto leaning against the wall.

"I'm here," Amu states.

"About time, let's get you to your next class," Ikuto commands.

Ikuto leads Amu to the upstairs. Amu notices that Ikuto is walking with a slight limp. Amu is about to say something when Ikuto speaks.

"Here you are, I'll be going now," Ikuto walks away, leaving a very confused Amu.

Amu walks into the classroom and begins the next class.

_After a few classes~_

"Let's go, it's time for lunch," Ikuto explains.

Amu notices that there was more wrong with Ikuto. It started with just a limp on his left leg. Then there was something wrong with his right leg. Also, Ikuto's lower lip seemed a bit swollen. Amu is really starting to get worried.

"We're here," Ikuto interrupts Amu's train of thought. The two slowly walk into the cafeteria. People begin to stare at them again, and it's making Amu very comfortable.

The two walk up and get their lunches. Ikuto then leads Amu to a vacant table. Ikuto sits down. Amu hesitantly sits beside him.

"Here," Ikuto slides Amu some pieces of paper.

"What are these?" Amu begins to read the papers.

"Your schedule, a map, and my schedule," Ikuto retorts as he begins to eat.

Amu looks at him, "Thank but why would I need your schedule?"

"You're my assistant right? You need to know what I will be doing during the day if I need something."

"Oh," Amu sinks into a quiet state.

Some boys walk towards the table where Ikuto and Amu are sitting. One of the boys steps forward, "Hey Tsukiyomi."

Ikuto doesn't even look at them, "What?"

"We need to see you after lunch," the same boy demands.

"Okay."

The boys storm off. Amu watches them walk away. Do they have something to do with what's been going on with Ikuto? Amu needs to know. She sees Ikuto move his head to look somewhere else. Amu follows his gaze to Utau, who is sitting at a table a good distance away.

"Why are you staring at Utau?" Amu asks.

Ikuto snaps his head to look at Amu, "What?"

"What are you staring at Utau?" Amu repeats.

Ikuto sighs, "I just wanna make sure she's okay."

"Why don't you say 'hi' to her? She is your sister," Amu states.

"It's difficult," Ikuto responds and winces even though he's trying to hide it. Amu knows something is wrong , and she now has to figure it out.

"Ikuto?"

…

"Ikuto?"

…

"Master Ikuto."

"Yes Amu?"

"Are you okay?" Amu asks.

"Why do ask?" Ikuto asks.

"Well, you're limping, something's wrong with the other leg, and your lip is swollen," Amu explains.

"Nothing is wrong," Ikuto assures.

"Are you sure?" Amu insists.

"Yes, now, I'm going to go," Ikuto throws his food away and walks out of the cafeteria.

Amu is still very confused. Nothing is making sense to her anymore. Amu throws her food away and goes to follow Ikuto. She catches Ikuto turning a corner at the end of the main hallway. As she turns goes down the hallway, she notices a bunch of writing on a particular locker. The locker's number is 549.

"I've seen that number before," Amu pulls out the pieces of paper Ikuto gave her. She looks and sees that 549 is Ikuto's locker number. She closely inspects Ikuto's locker. In red paint is says things like "faggot," "nerd," and other things like that. Amu is in utter disgust.

Amu goes to turn the corner, "Ikuto-"

Amu stops mid sentence. What she sees before her is a disturbing scene. Ikuto is on the ground, being beat up by the group of boys from earlier. Amu's eyes are wide open as the gang of boys punch and kick Ikuto in every place possible.

"Stop it!" Amu yells.

The boys look at her. Ikuto slowly turns his head up, "Amu…don't"

One of the boys turns to Ikuto, "Shut up." He then kicks Ikuto's head.

Amu's fists clench. She strides to the boy and punches him in the nose. The boy falls to the ground in a shocked state "Get her!"

The two boys charge towards her. Amu punches the first boy in the gut then kicks the other boy in the groin. "Ow!"

"Get outta here!" Amu demands.

The two boys who were punched pick up the third boy and try to leave as quickly as possible. Amu rushes over to Ikuto's side.

"What happened?" Amu asks, looking Ikuto over.

"Nothing," Ikuto responds, trying to get off of the ground.

"Nothing my ass, look at you. You're hurt!" Amu exclaims.

"This is normal," Ikuto explains.

"Normal? This is normal?"

"Yes."

"Why do you let this happen?" Amu asks.

"It's too hard to explain," Ikuto sighs.

"You can tell me!" Amu yells.

"You don't get why it's like this. You don't know anything," Ikuto yells back.

"Then tell me!" Amu commands.

"No!"

A period of silence runs over the two. Amu looks at Ikuto. He looks like he could go into a coma if he doesn't get any help. Amu needs to get a teacher or the nurse or someone.

"You need some help," Amu is about to get up for help when Ikuto grabs her wrist.

"Don't, just stay here. That's an order," Ikuto commands.

"Yes Master Ikuto."

**This was 8 freakin' pages! I sure do write a lot…I spent the whole day figuring out how to say that and make it sentimental. I think it's so nice. :3 Well, that was a serious chapter if you ask me. Why does Ikuto let himself get beat up? Why can't he go confront Utau? All questions that will be explained in due time my wonderful readers! Please review!**

~ _Yukiko_ :3


	5. Chapter 5: Some Secrets Left Untold

**It has come to my attention I've been spelling "Tsukiyomi" wrong. I sincerely apologize. I've been missing the "u." It was an honest mistake and I apologize. I've only had one complaint so far, so, if you see the misspelling and tell me about it, I'll kindly tell you that I will fix it in the future. I don't wanna sound like a bitch about it (even though I **_**am**_** a bitch) but I got it. Thank you for reading this author's note. (Also, I have anger issues, so I get pissed off very easily is something is repeated).**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any company I end up naming. If I end up saying a song, I don't own that either.**

Chapter 5: Some Secrets Left Untold

"Amu! Come play with me!" the six year old Yoru orders.

"I'll play with you when I finish the laundry," Amu replies as she puts the last white sheet on the clothes line in the backyard of the Tsukiyomi mansion. Amu picks up the empty laundry basket and walks up the steps of the back porch. The backyard is a sea of bright green grass that is dotted with a jungle gym, trampoline, and pool that is connected to the back porch. "Yoru, will you open the door for me?"

"Sure!" Yoru exclaims as he rushes to open the back door.

"Thank you Yoru," Amu walks through the door and places the empty basket in the little closet underneath the grand stairwell. Amu dusts off her hands, "Well Yoru, what would you like to do?"

"Jungle gym!" Yoru grabs Amu's hands and pulls her outside, With Amu hand in his, he runs back into the backyard towards the jungle gym. Yoru lets go of Amu's hand and sits on a swing, "Will you push me?"

"Sure," Amu responds, walking behind Yoru. She starts to push Yoru little by little.

"Higher!" Yoru commands while giggling.

Amu begins to push him higher. Her thoughts go back to what had happened earlier at school. After sitting with Ikuto for a few minutes, she was able to help him up and walk him to the nurse (against his will, of course). She offered to stay with Ikuto, but he had told her to go to her classes. It was her first day after all. She couldn't stop thinking about that incident…

"Amu! Look out!"

Amu's eyes open as she just misses an empty swing. Apparently, Yoru has jumped off without her knowing. "That was close."

"Let's go one the trampoline now!" Yoru pulls Amu over to the trampoline which is on the other side of the backyard. "Help me up."

Amu picks up the boy and sets him on the side of the trampoline. The little blue-haired boy crawls into the little door on the side of the trampoline's net. Amu climbs up after him. Yoru begins to bounce around.

"Come on Amu, jump with me!" Yoru starts to bounce higher.

Amu begins to jump with him. Yoru starts laughing as Amu's jumping begins to get him higher up in the air, Yoru ends up landing down right on his back end. So he just sits there as Amu starts jumping around him. Yoru grabs Amu's ankle and she trips and lands right next to Yoru.

"That's wasn't nice," Amu scowls at Yoru.

"But it was funny," Yoru retorts, laying down and laughing his youthful laugh. Amu soon joins him.

The fifteen year old and six year old lay there, watching the clouds roll by. The sun starts shining through the white, fluffy clouds.

"It's hot," Amu randomly states. She wipes some of her sweat from her forehead.

"Then let's go swimming," Yoru suggests.

"I don't have a swim suit," Amu states.

"Well, I can swim and you can sit on the edge of the pool."

"I don't know..."

"Please?" Yoru gives Amu a puppy dog face.

"Alright," Amu replies, sighing in defeat. She climbs out of the trampoline and helps Yoru down. As soon as Yoru hits ground, he runs to the house to get into his swim suit, Amu calmly walks back to the porch. She sits on the edge of the pool, and she sticks her feet in the pool. Amu begins to think, 'Why were those boys picking on Ikuto? Why did they have to beat him up? Why won't he talk to Utau? This is so confusing.'

Amu's thoughts are interrupted by a little boy jumping into the pool, "Wee!"

"Yoru! My clothes are wet now," Amu states as she gazes at her soaked uniform.

"Now you're cool," Yoru states in a "matter-o-fact" manor.

"But this is my uniform," Amu retorts.

"It'll dry," Yoru assures her and goes off swimming.

Amu watches Yoru swim for about ten minutes. She looks up towards Ikuto's room. His dark curtains are still covering his windows. Amu sighs. Then an idea strikes her.

"Yoru, can you come here?" Amu asks.

Yoru swims over to Amu, "What?"

"Why did all the previous maids quit?" Amu asks.

"Um…," Yoru begins to think. "They said something about how Ikuto did something."

"Do you know what?"

"Nope," Yoru replies.

"Now, why is Ikuto the way he is?" Amu asks.

"He's always been like that," Yoru states.

"He has? But he doesn't talk to his own sister at school, and he's getting beat up. There has to be a reason."

"Um…oh! I remember now!"

"What?" Amu asks, leaning closer.

"Well, you see, Ikuto went to a different school before this," Yoru starts, trying to remember. "Then one day, he told Mommy and Daddy that he wanted to move schools and get glasses."

"Do you know why?" Amu asks, now more eager to know.

"No," Yoru drops his head.

Amu pats his head, "Thanks Yoru."

"Yoru, you know you aren't supposed to be swimming."

The two look to the back door. Ikuto is leaning against the door frame with a towel in hand.

"Oh yea, I forgot," Yoru climbs out of the pool, and he takes the towel, dries himself off, and runs into the house to change.

Amu stands up from her seated position. She walks to one of the chairs,

"You are so desperate to know about my past that you interrogate my little brother?" Ikuto asks, pushing up his glasses.

"Well, you won't tell me anything," Amu states, turning towards Ikuto.

Ikuto starts walking towards Amu, "That's because I don't want you to know."

"Why not?" Amu asks.

"Because it doesn't concern you," Ikuto states.

"Well know it does," Amu retorts. "You're getting beat up at school for some reason. There is a reason for it, and I need to know."

"Why?"

"I'm your assistant, I don't think that someone in that position should let one of the people that they work for should let them get hurt," Amu states.

Ikuto smirks slightly and lean to Amu's height, "Are you worried about me?"

Amu looks him straight in the eyes, "Frankly, yes, I am."

Ikuto jerks back. Never had someone, besides his family, be worried about him. It was the same with everyone he ever met. To them, he was just another person. He was someone that was going to live their life normally, like everyone else. This pink haired girl has just put this introverted teenager in true and utter shock. He just stares at her with a confused state of mind.

"I did learn one thing today," Amu states.

"And what's that?" Ikuto asks.

"You're glasses are fake," Amu responds.

"Now they are not," Ikuto convinces.

Amu pulls the glasses from Ikuto's face. She now gets to see his eyes clearly. The dark blue color seems to be able to read any person's mind. Amu snaps back to reality.

'Give them back," Ikuto commands.

"Nope," Amu responds as she begins towards the pool.

Ikuto watches her in suspicion. Was she going to throw his glasses into the pool? What was she going to do? Amu then lets out a piercing scream that interrupts Ikuto's thoughts. She had slipped on some water and was about to get her almost dry uniform wet again by falling into the pool. Ikuto runs over to her and grabs her arm. Ikuto pulls her away from the pool and into a safe, dry park of the porch.

"Are you alright?" Ikuto asks.

"Yes," Amu responds. She then gives a slight smirk of her own, "If you needed glasses, how would you have been able to save me from falling into the pool?"

Ikuto freezes, "Well, you see…"

"Exactly," Amu finishes. Amu then walks into the house, leaving a very confused Ikuto standing out on the porch, alone.

"Amu, this place is just spotless!" Souko exclaims as she enters through the front door.

"Thank you," Amu responds. She and Yoru had started a game of Hide-n-Seek, and Amu was it. "Would have any idea where Yoru would hide during Hide-n-Seek by chance?"

Souko smiles, "He usually hides in the lounge, under the sofa."

"Thanks," Amu rushes over to the lounge. She looks under the couch, "Found you."

Yoru crawls out from underneath, "Mom!"

"Sorry honey," Souko laughs.

Yoru storms off to the game room. Souko and Amu laugh at his six year old tantrum.

"Hey Souko?" Amu asks.

"Yes?"

"Why does Ikuto wear fake glasses?" Amu asks.

"I'm not sure, his vision is perfect but one day he just asked to get him glasses," Souko explains. "That was the same day that we transferred Ikuto to Osaka Private School."

"Why did you need to transfer him?"

"He never told us," Souko explains. "He doesn't tell anyone anything. He's always been quite introverted."

"I see," Amu responds. Amu might be able to get answers from one person besides Ikuto. "Thanks."

Amu walks up to the right wing. She goes to one of the bedrooms and knocks. She waits a few seconds and hears the shuffling of feet. The door is opened, "Yes?"

"Utau, can I talk to you?" Amu asks.

"What do you mean you won't tell me?" Amu yells.

"It's none of your business!" Utau retorts.

Amu was let into Utau's purple and white bedroom, but Amu wasn't able to get answers.

"I just want to help him!" Amu persists.

"You don't need to get involved!" Utau responds. Utau then mutters, "That's why they all quit."

"What/" Amu asks.

Utau shoots up, "Nothing!"

"No, you said 'that's why they all quit,'" Amu repeats. She then gasps, "That's it! The maids tried to get close to Ikuto, and he didn't want that. So he made their lives hell so they would quit!"

"No," Utau responds.

"He bribed them didn't then? Sp they wouldn't tell anyone and told them to quit,: Amu states.

Utau is silent.

"That's it!" Amu exclaims.

"Well, the same thing is gonna happen to you!" Utau exclaims.

"Like hell I'll let that happen," Amu storms out of the room.

Utau sits on her bed, "Ikuto's gonna kill me."

Amu bursts into Ikuto's room, "Hey Ikuto!"

Ikuto is lying on his bed, reading a book. He doesn't even glace up at her.

"Master Ikuto," Amu sighs.

"Yes Amu?" Ikuto sets the book down on his bed.

"I know why the maids quit," Amu states.

Ikuto's eyes widen. He runs up to her and grabs her shoulders, "Who told you?"

"Well, I figured it out," Amu states. "All the previous maids wanted to help you so you bribed them and told them to quit. You didn't want anyone to know."

Ikuto lets go of her shoulders, "That's only half…"

"What's the other half?'

Ikuto keeps quite. He shifts his gaze to look at the dark carpet.

"Tell me!"

No response.

"Tell me damn it!" Amu screams. There is a pause of silence. "Ikuto please, I wanna help you."

Ikuto snaps. He look straight at her. He begins to back her into the wall, "No you don't! You want to help me for your own selfish reasons! You don't care about me, you want to help because of have a different motive."

Amu is starting to get scared, "What are you talking about?"

"Get the hell out!" Ikuto yells. "Just leave me alone!"

Amu, scared for her life, runs out of the room. Ikuto goes up to the door, closes it, and locks it. He presses his head against the door and sighs, Amu runs to the first floor. She notices Souko and Aruto in the lounge, with their eyes wide.

"Can I go home for today?" Amu asks.

"Sure, I'll drive you," Aruto offers.

"No, I'll walk," Amu states and runs out the door. Aruto and Souko look at each other and look towards the stairs.

Amu tries to run home as fast she can. She ends up running about two miles before she reaches home. The scared teenage girl unlocks the front door. Without saying a word with or parents, or even looking at them, she goes up to her room. She enters her room and closes the door. Amu presses her back against the door. The tired girl slides down the door and clutches her knees to her chest.

Meanwhile, Ikuto is still going over what just happened. He had completely lashed out at her. Maybe she did just want to help. He doesn't know. Ikuto goes back to his bed. He sighs. Ikuto realizes he might have just made a mistake.

**Eight pages and about an hour to write this? Woooooooowwwwwww. Well, we sorta kinda know some things now. Ikuto doesn't need glasses, we know half of the reason why the maids quit (or if you're really smart, you know the whole thing). But some questions are still left unanswered. Why did Ikuto transfer schools? How were the maids selfish in the past? We still don't know why Ikuto doesn't talk to Utau at school. So many questions with only as much time as I make it. **

**I had time this weekend 'cause I had access to a computer. Normally I don't so this is for you (;**

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.**

_~ Yukiko :3_


	6. Chapter 6: Forgiveness

**Ello everyones! I'm back. I have some major plans for the future of this story. I simply can't wait! Well, enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own Shugo Chara…that should be pretty obvious by now. -_-"**

Chapter 6: Forgiveness

The still-sad pink-haired teenager wakes to the sound of an alarm clock. She hits the snooze button in a sleepy haze. She then turns her head to see that the clock read 5:45 A.M. She slowly rises out of bed but then plops back down and goes back to sleep.

"Amu! Get up!"

"Wha?" Amu asks sleepily.

"Get up!" Souko repeats. "Ikuto is here to take you to school."

Amu groans at the mention of Ikuto's name, "He can wait."

Souko rolls her eyes and leaves. Amu gets out of bed and proceeds to get ready. As she gets herself ready, Amu begins to think. Maybe she shouldn't have confronted Ikuto about everything. Ikuto and Utau were right, it wasn't her problem. She shouldn't have gotten involved. These thoughts plague her mind as she gets ready for the day.

Meanwhile, Ikuto sighs as he waits for his personal assistant to walk out. He taps his finger against the leather steering wheel. He sighs and leans his head against his left hand that is against the car door for support. Maybe he was too mean to her last night. 'Yelling was probably pushing it,' he thinks. 'She probably hates me now.' He sighs again. He looks up to see Amu walk calmly out the front door of her house.

Amu gets into the Benz with no word. Ikuto starts the engine and pulls out of the driveway. They sit in silence for about five minutes.

"Ikuto-"

"Amu-"

The two stare at each other. Ikuto fixes his gaze back to the road, "You first."

"No, _you_ go first, please," Amu insists.

"As your master, I command you to go first," Ikuto smirks.

"Damn it," Amu sighs in defeat. "I'm sorry for getting involved with your personal business. I didn't need to get involved. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Ikuto retorts.

Amu looks at him in a confused way, "But you said-"

"I know, but _I_ was wrong," Ikuto confides. "_I'm_ the one who should be apologizing. _I_ yelled at you for no reason. You just wanted to help. I reacted the way I did because I've never had someone try to help me on a really personal level. So, thank you and I'm sorry."

"So now you'll tell me what I want to know?" Amu asks.

"No," Ikuto bluntly replies.

"Piss off," Amu mutters.

Ikuto just chuckles as he drives them to school.

"Let's go," Ikuto commands as he pushes up his silver-rimmed glasses.

Amu, carrying two backpacks and a stack of papers, tries to catch up, "You could help me."

"But I'm your master, I don't do work, but I will open the door for you," Ikuto opens one of the doors to the cafeteria.

Amu slowly waddles in. She walks to the same place that Ikuto and she sat the first day she went to the school. She drops the papers on the table and sits down. She pants and looks at Ikuto with wide, tired eyes. She had to carry a lot of stuff. She pants slightly as she tries to calm her muscles.

"You look tired," Ikuto states, looking down at the tired teen.

"I…am…" Amu pants.

"I'll go get you some water," Ikuto says as he walks to the vending machine.

Amu begins to sort through the stacks of paper. Some of the papers are Amu's, some are Ikuto's, but most of the papers belong to Ikuto. A lot of them have to do with student council stuff. She starts to stack them into piles, her homework, Ikuto's homework, and Ikuto's student council works. She then puts them all into folders and into their designated backpack.

"I'm back."

Amu turns to say something but stops midsentence. There is Ikuto, with a water bottle in his right hand, covered in food.

"What happened?" Amu asks as she begins to pull food off of Ikuto's now dirty school uniform.

"I went to get you a bottle of water, and well, everyone decided to throw food at me," Ikuto explains as he pulls a banana peel off his shoulder. He drops it in the trash can. He then hands Amu the water bottle, "Here."

"Thanks," Amu takes the bottle of water, opens it, and begins to drink. "Why do you let this happen?"

"Why should I it get in the way of my studies?"Ikuto asks.

"You act so different at your house," Amu states.

"Explain," Ikuto commands.

"Well, here you act like a calm, reserved person who lets people push him around," Amu begins. "At your house, you're more hot-headed and pervish."

"Am I now?" Ikuto asks, slightly amused.

"Yes," Amu replies.

"Hm…"

"What?" Amu asks.

"Let's get you to your next class."

Amu stares at the clock. It is the last class of the day and she wants to leave. She glances over. This is the only class she has with Utau. She simply can't wrap her head around the relationship she has with Ikuto. The two siblings barely talk at all, home or school. It really bothers her. She looks back at the clock.

_Riiiing!_

'Finally!' Amu thinks as she quickly gathers her stuff. She tries to get out of the classroom as quickly as possible. Amu quickly walks out of her classroom. She looks around, no Ikuto. Amu feels a little…sad. Where is he?

"Amu…"

Amu jumps. She turns, with wide-eyes, to see Ikuto who looks like he is about to laugh, "Don't scare me like that!"

"But that was funny," Ikuto states.

"Whatever," Amu scoffs.

The two begin to walk down the main hallway. As they walk, Amu begins to think.

"Where's my locker? You never told me," Amu asks.

Ikuto keeps silent.

"Well?"

"You're sharing with me," Ikuto explains.

"Why?" Amu asks.

"You're my assistant, I always need you around," Ikuto states.

"But…"

"Nope, sorry," Ikuto responds.

The two walk to Ikuto's locker. Amu notices that the writing is still there. She shakes her head at it. These "teenagers" are more like six year olds. She can't believe that someone would just spray-paint "faggot," "nerd," and other stuff like that.

"Why do people do that?" Amu asks.

"They don't like me," Ikuto responds without looking at her as he pulls stuff out of his locker. It is a stack of letters.

"What are those?" Amu asks.

"Hate letters. I get them a lot," Ikuto states.

Ikuto goes and throw them away. As he walks back to the shared locker, he is pushed to the ground. Amu, enraged, rushes over to him. She hears laughter from right above her. Amu looks to see a light brown haired boy with emerald eyes, laughing. The boy leaves to join his group of friends. Amu stands up.

"What the hell is your problem?" Amu yells.

The boy turns to her, "Me?"

"Yes, you," Amu retorts. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I pushed him," the boy states. "Problem?"

"Yes! You have no reason to push him," Amu points to Ikuto who is leaning against the wall, looking up at her.

"He's a nerd, everyone does this kind of thing."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"_I _am Kukai Soma," this "Kukai Soma" introduces.

"Okay…" Amu looks to see a crowd surrounding. "And what gives you the right to push Ikuto and treat him like crap?"

"Look at him! He's a nerd," Kukai yells.

"That's _no_ excuse! He hasn't done anything wrong! He doesn't deserve this abuse! He's just been going on through-out the school year being quite and not causing trouble. You're such a bastard!" Amu yells.

"Don't address me like that!" Kukai yells.

The two are currently having a stare down when…

"Amu Hinamori?"

Amu turns to see Tadase standing there, "Tadase?"

Kukai looks at Tadase, "You know this chick?"

Amu looks at Tadase, then to Kukai, and then back to Tadase, "You know that bastard?"

"Well," Tadase looks at Kukai, "she and I are in the same homeroom." Tadase looks at Amu, "Also, he and I are childhood friends."

"What?" The two enraged teens yell at the same time.

Tadase walks calmly walks over to the group of people that Kukai hangs out with. Amu looks at him confused and upset. She turns back to Kukai.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," Amu starts. "If I ever catch you, or anyone for that matter hurting Ikuto in any way, I'll kick your ass. Let's go Ikuto."

Amu goes over and slams their locker shut. She picks Ikuto up by his arm and drags him outside. Kukai is just left there in shock, everyone is for that matter. No one had ever protected Ikuto Tsukiyomi before. If you did, it just meant you'd be ridiculed as well. No one could understand her motives for protecting him. No one is going to, not even Ikuto's beloved song Utau.

"Amu, wait, stop!"

"What?" Amu turns angrily.

"Why did you do that?" Ikuto yells.

"I am sick of everyone treating you like crap! I'm not letting you get pushed around," Amu states.

Ikuto pulls his arm from Amu's grasp, "I don't get you."

"What?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I thought we went over this!" Amu yells.

"But..." Ikuto trails off.

"If you don't want me to do that then say so," Amu says.

"That's not what I meant," Ikuto answers.

"Then what's your problem?"

"I don't know…"

"You know what?" Amu asks.

"What?" Ikuto asks in return.

The pink –haired girl smirks, "We have a vacation coming up soon right?"

"Yea…" Ikuto answers. The confused boy looks at her, "Why?"

Amu grabs his hand again, "I'm going to ask my parents if I can spend the weekend at your house."

"Whoa," Ikuto smirks. "We haven't even had our first date."

"You are so dumb," Amu sighs as she pulls Ikuto to his car. "Get in."

Ikuto and Amu both get into the car. Amu commands the confused blue-haired boy to drive. He does, out of slight suspicion. Amu tells him to drive home which he does.

"What are you doing?" Ikuto asks.

Amu keeps silent with a serious look on her face.

"Answer me." Ikuto commands.

"You have to wait until we get to your house," Amu states.

The car ride is quite after that. The two teens drive back to the Tsukiyomi estate. Amu quickly gets out of the car and runs inside. Ikuto begins to run after her. Ikuto notices that Amu is running towards the bedrooms. He tries to keep up with her quick pace. Ikuto hears a door slam, and he runs to his room. As he enters, he hears noise coming from his closet. Ikuto opens the door and ends up getting a shirt thrown at his face.

"What the hell?" Ikuto yells.

Amu look up at him, "What?"

"Explain to me what you're doing," Ikuto commands.

"Well, I'm going through your clothes," Amu states.

"Why?" Ikuto asks.

"They all look bad," Amu states.

"So?"

"You can't be cool with these clothes," Amu states.

"What?" Ikuto asks.

"I'm going to turn your from your geeky, submissive ways and turn you into something amazing!" Amu exclaims as she continues going through his stuff.

**Make-over time! :D Ikuto is going to start his transformation from the glasses-wearing nerd that the school knows and turn him into…something else! I haven't completely thought about it yet. I do know he'll be awesome. Please review and thanks for reading!**

_~ Yukiko:3_


	7. Chapter 7: Time to Shop!

**Sorry, it's been so loooong. I was at my friend's house because she just back from her vacation and it was time to par-tay!~ You know for the last chapter, I actually was gonna have Ikuto show up to Amu's in the middle of the night but then I decided, you know what? That's so over used. Yay for originality! No? Okay…So, here's the next chapter, enjoy~  
><strong>

**I don't own Shugo Chara, nor do I own the stores or bands I name in this chapter.**

Chapter 7: Time to Shop!

"Hey Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can I stay at the Tsukiyomi's over the up-coming vacation?" Amu asks as she submerges the used dinner plates in soapy water. It had already been two weeks since Amu started. It was now the second week of a turning chilly October and there is going to be a teacher's meeting which meant a few days of vacation.

"Why?" Mrs. Hinamori asks as she towel dries the used knives and forks.

"Well, since I am their maid I need to be around in case they need me…" Amu spits out. She hadn't really thought of a reason why she should stay over.

"Sure dear," the older, brown haired woman responds.

"Really?" the now confused teenager asks.

"Yes, and you're right, you do work for them and they may need your assistance," Mrs. Hinamori explains. "Now go pack your bag. Your vacation starts tomorrow."

"Yea," Amu replies. Amu sets the remaining dishes on the counter and walks upstairs in a confused daze. As she walks up to her room, she hears the chatter of Ami on her cell phone.

Amu presses her right ear against the door in an attempt to listen. All she hears the muffled voice of Ami's friend and Ami responding in happiness. Amu listens closely to find out what they are talking about.

"Did he really?" Ami asks. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!"

Amu sighs and continues to walk to her room, "That damn brat is boy crazy." Amu enters her room and begins to look for a bag to take to the Tsukiyomi's. She finds an old black gym bag from middle school and decides to use that. Amu walks over to her dresser which is between her door and nightstand. She opens the top doors and the drawers.

"I know what to pack," The indecisive teen states. "Screw it." Amu begins to grab a bunch of clothes such as shirt, pants, pajamas, and other stuff, and throws them in the bag. She puts in a couple pairs of shoes and closes up the bag. Amu throws the bag onto her desk. "Tomorrow's the beginning."

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

"Good morning Ikuto!" Amu exclaims as she gets into the car.

"You certainly got out here right away…" Ikuto states.

"Well, I'm excited!" Amu exclaims once again.

Ikuto raises an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

Amu smiles, "Well, I can stay at your house," Amu gestures to her bag, "and now I can continue where I left off a few weeks ago after you rudely kicked me out of your room."

"I don't appreciate you going through my personal items." Ikuto warns.

"Oh whatever, let's get to school so we can get this day over with," Amu commands.

Ikuto starts the engine and drives to the beginning of what is going to be his final make-over.

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

"Come on, come on, come on, come on," Amu mutters to herself. It's her last class of this half day. She taps her pencil against her notebook. She wants to leave already.

Riiing!

Amu quickly gathers up her things. She needs to get out to the Tsukiyomi's Mercedes Benz before Ikuto gets there.

"Amu?"

Amu turns to see Tadase looking at her. "What? I need to leave."

"I just wanted to know if you were angry with me," Tadase responds.

"What do you mean?" Amu asks as she tries to quickly zip her backpack.

"Well, you were surprised that I knew Kukai and the other," Tadase nervously states.

"I don't have time to deal with this, I need to leave," Amu walks out of the classroom, leaving Tadase in the dust.

Amu quickly pushes herself past all the other students in the Osaka Private School hallway. Once she's outside, she runs to the student parking lot. Amu comes to a stop in front of the car panting. She gets into the passenger seat and continues panting.

"Tired?"

Amu's head bolts up. Ikuto is sitting in the driver's seat, smirking at her.

"When…did...you…get there?" Amu asks.

"A few minutes ago, let's go to my house shall we?" Ikuto asks as he starts the car.

The two pull out of the student driveway. Amu is still panting from her quick run. She can't believe Ikuto made it out without a scratch. Even though Amu _had_ made that declaration last week, nothing really changed. Ikuto still got beat up and ridiculed. To make matters worse, Amu ended up getting the same treatment. Everyone treated her with disrespect. They tripped her, made fun of her, and tried to beat her up. She _did_ fight back but that didn't do anything.

"Ikuto?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you let them beat you up?" Amu asks.

"I though we went over this…" Ikuto sighs.

"You never answered my question though," Amu states matter-o-factly. "I still don't like that fact that you're getting beat up for no reason."

"Simple, because I am like this and they seem to think I'm weak," Ikuto explains.

"Seem?" So you're not?" Amu asks. Ikuto doesn't answer. Amu continues, "So, if you aren't weak, fight back. I think you do have the ability to."

"Again, it's pointless. It'll just distract me," Ikuto states.

Amu starts, "But-"

"I don't want to talk about it, end of discussion," Ikuto retorts in a semi-harsh tone.

Amu sunk slightly in her seat. She didn't like it when Ikuto got like that. He never answered her questions, he didn't want her help and it bothered her. He doesn't realize, however; that it's only making Amu more suspicious.

Ikuto tries to focus on the road. Why doesn't realize that he doesn't want her to know? Ikuto is uncomfortable talking to anyone about this topic. Why can't she see that? Ikuto wants to tell her, but he can't. He doesn't want to relive the feeling of why he came to be.

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

"Do you even wear these clothes?" Amu asks, going through Ikuto's closet, again, without permission. She had to, again, run into his room before him.

"During the summer and vacations," Ikuto explains, leaning against the closet door frame. He decided to let her have her way today. There was no stopping her.

"All these clothes look the same," Amu states as she pulls out another white dress shirt and jeans. "You need variety."

"Why? We need to wear uniforms at school," Ikuto retorts, loosening his blue school tie.

"Well, I'm going to make sure you go out in public with people so you need cool clothes and not things this," Amu trails off, "plain."

"There is no hope is there?" Ikuto mumbles to himself.

Amu walks out of Ikuto's closet with some of his clothes in a trash bag, "I kept your suit, some dress shirt, some jeans, and other stuff you need."

"What's in the bag?" Ikuto asks.

"The rest, now change. We're going clothes shopping," Amu commands.

Ikuto nods his head, "No."

"Well, I'm in charge so, cry about it," Amu pushes Ikuto into his huge closet and closes the door. "Change!"

Ikuto sighs in defeat as he changes out of his school uniform. A few minutes later, Ikuto walks out in a white dress shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and an old pair of sneakers.

"Alright, let's go!" Amu exclaims as she takes Ikuto's hand and guides him back outside.

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

"What kind of bands do you like?" Amu asks as they walk into Hot Topic.

"What kind of store is this?" Ikuto asks looking around the store.

"Answer me damn it," Amu demands.

"Uh…I don't know," Ikuto nervously responds.

"You're no help!" Amu yells, causing the workers and shoppers to stare at her.

Amu walks to the back of the store to look at different band tees. Ikuto nervously follows her.

"Hollywood Undead," Ikuto states.

"Huh?" Amu asks.

"Hollywood Undead," Ikuto repeats. "I do like Hollywood Undead."

Amu smiles and begins looking for a Hollywood Undead shirt, "Ah!" Amu locates one immediately. "What size are you?"

"Um…" Ikuto trails off.

Amu looks at him closely, "Medium? Large?"

"Get a large I guess."

"Okay," Amu looks through the stack of shirts. She finds the large and holds it up for Ikuto to see. "What do you think?"

The shirt is black and has all the members on the shirt, Da Kurlzz, Funnyman, Johnny 3 Tears, Danny, Charlie Scene, and JDog. They all look like they're getting a mug shot.

"I like it," Ikuto responds.

"Alright," Amu starts. "Let's continue shall we?"

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

"I'm tired," Amu states and she plops on one of the benches located in the mall.

Ikuto sets down all the bags, "You think you're tired?"

The two had gone to a bunch of different stores, Hot Topic, Kohl's, and others. The two teens got shirts, band T-shirts, skinny jeans, regular jeans, new shoes, and Amu even convinced Ikuto to get some necklaces.

"Are all these things necessary?" Ikuto asks.

"Yup!" Amu exclaims. "You are gonna look a-ma-zing!"

"Yea," Ikuto responds, looking at her like she some weirdo.

"Would you look at that? It's the nerd and his bitch."

The blue-haired teen and the pink haired one look up. Kukai Souma with all the others in the group is standing above them.

"And this day was going so well," Amu states. Ikuto slightly laughs.

"You think you're funny don't you?" Kukai asks.

"I know for a fact I am," Amu states. "What do you want?"

"We can't come and hang out at the mall?" The brown haired jock asks.

"I guess but we don't need to see you," Amu states. "Come on Ikuto, we're leaving." Amu pulls Ikuto off the bench and starts to walk away.

Kukai grabs her, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Don't touch me!" Amu yells.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want!" Kukai retorts.

Ikuto taps Kukai's shoulder. Kukai looks over and his face meets a fist. Kukai drops to the ground, "She said to not touch her."

Everyone looks at Ikuto dumbfounded. Even Amu is in shock.

"What the hell is your problem?" One girl with them asks.

Ikuto shrugs.

Amu looks at the said girl. This girl is a lot shorter than everyone else and has blonde hair with yellow eyes, "Who are you?"

"Rima Mashiro," Rima introduces.

"Ah, another person I shouldn't care about," Amu states.

"Ow!" Kukai yells in pain.

"Are you okay man?" a boy with long purple hair asks.

Amu leans over to Ikuto, "Who's that?"

"That is Nagihiko Fujisaki. And I should introduce the other two; the green haired boy is Kairi Sanjo and the light brown haired girl is Yaya Yuiki," Ikuto explains. "We should probably leave."

"Uh huh," Amu picks up some bags.

Ikuto picks up the remaining bags and the two runs to the parking lot. Utau looks at the two run away in shock and anger. The anger is directed towards Amu and the shock towards Ikuto. Utau thinks, 'That girl is turning our family upside down.'

The two put the bags in the trunk and get in the car. Both are panting form the run from the food court, which is in the middle of the mall, to the black Benz. The two tired teenager's breathing becomes normal.

"Ikuto?"

"Yea?'

"That was so bad ass!" Amu exclaims in delight. "I can't believe you decked him in one punch! It was just…wow!"

Ikuto laughs, "I'm glad you're impressed."

"I am!" Amu squeals. "Let's get back to your house so we can put this stuff in your closet."

"Yea," Ikuto agrees and starts the car. The two drive back to the Tsukiyomi mansion, not knowing what was to come now that the two teenagers are in trouble.

**Thank God my friend isn't reading this…she's kill me. She absolutely **_**loves**_** Kukai. I'm already turning Ikuto into a bad mo-fo. Hehehe, I'm so proud. Oh yea, the Hollywood Undead shirt, it does exist. I saw it at Hot Topic and wanted it but I had no money. My mom wouldn't buy it for me cuz Da Kurlzz looked like It. :/ Oh well. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and thanks for reading.**

_~ Yukiko :3_


	8. Chapter 8: Closer to the Truth

**Hey everyones! I'm sooo sorry. My computer somehow got a virus and died so now I gotta wait for the computer dude to fix it. So, I've been demoted to the main computer where my parents take forever to get off of because all of their stuff seems to be more important when they're just stupid Facebook games and this vampire thing that makes my dad sleep deprived cuz he needs to be up at the wee hours of the night to talk to people-**

**Amu and Ikuto: GET ON WITH IT!**

**I'm sorry…and I banned you guys from my author's notes! Get outta here! *kicks their asses out* Now that they're gone, let's start the story!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any bands, brand names, stores, movie, etc. that I may name in the story**

Chapter 8: Closer to the Truth

"Done!" Amu exclaims as she puts the last piece of clothing into Ikuto's closet. Amu sits down next to Ikuto on his bed,

"About time," Ikuto states. He notices Amu get up and go to her bag, Ikuto looks at the pink haired girl confused.

"Hey Ikuto…"

"Yea?"

"Can I pierce your ears?" Amu asks as she turns around with an ear piercing gun in one hand and two studs in the other.

"What? No!" Ikuto yells.

"Please? It doesn't hurt, I pierced my own ears," Amu moves her hair to show her left ear with two silver rings hanging from it.

"Where did you even get that ear piercing thing anyway?" Ikuto asks.

"My aunt works at a place that offers ear piercing. They decided to upgrade so I got one of the old ear piercing guns," Amu explains.

"You're not piercing my ears," Ikuto scoffs.

"Please?" Amu asks, giving her best puppy dog face.

"No, I don't need you stabbing my ears," Ikuto retorts.

"Come on…it doesn't hurt!" Amu persuades. "Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Pl-"

"Alright! Now be quiet…" Ikuto sighs.

"Yay!" Amu exclaims. "St on your bed and don't move."

Amu sits next to Ikuto and moves his dark blue hair out of the way. Amu tucks it behind his now blemish-less ears. Amu sets one of the studs on the bed; the other stud is then loaded into the ear piercing gun. Amu holds the gun up to Ikuto's left ear. Amu pushes the button on the gun.

Ikuto slightly flinches, "Can you hurry up?"

"Alright…jeez, bossy," Amu snarls. Amu moves to the other side of Ikuto and quickly pierces his other ear. "There, now that that's done, what-"

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"

The two teenagers look towards the door that end up slammed open. In walks a very pissed off Utau.

"What the hell is your problem?" Utau asks.

"What are you talking about?" Ikuto asks.

"Why did you need to punch Kukai? That was uncalled for!" Utau shrieks.

"Amu told him not to touch her, and he didn't listen. Also, he had it coming for being an ass," Ikuto calmly replies.

"But you can't just go around punching people!" Utau yells. "You!" Utau points at Amu, "It's because of you that this happened! This is all your fault! You never should've been here! You need to get the hell out!"

"Utau, quiet!" Ikuto demands. Utau looks at Ikuto in fear. "Utau, it's time for you to leave my bedroom."

Utau stomps out in an angry rage. Amu looks around completely confused. Amu glances at the clock on Ikuto's nightstand. 8:26.

"Amu? Amuuuu?"

"What?"

"Amu!" Yoru exclaims, walking into Ikuto's room, "Will you read me a bedtime story?"

"Sure," Amu walks out with Yoru holding her hand. Amu looks back at Ikuto and waves slightly as she departs.

The two enter Yoru's room. The walls are painted a light blue color with selves of either children's books or toys. Speaking of toys, the floor is littered with toys of all sorts. Speaking of toys, they are toy cars, dinosaurs, and any other toys a little boy could want. Right in the middle of the room is a light brown wooden bed and across from that, a fairly decent size T.V.

"You're room is a mess," Amu states.

"We'll clean it later, story time!" Yoru says as he snuggles under the covers of his bed.

"Okay," Amu replies, looking through his collection of story time books. Amu grabs one of the Winnie the Pooh books and begins to read to Yoru.

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

Amu puts the book back on the shelf. Yoru had fallen asleep a third through the book Amu gave Yoru a slight kiss on the forehead and begins to walk towards the door. Just as Amu is about to leave, the door is opened before her.

"Oh Amu," a female voice says, Amu looks to see Souko with Aruto close behind her.

"Good evening," Amu states.

"Did Yoru ask you to read him a bedtime story?" Souko asks.

"Yea…" Amu replies.

"You saved us a lot of work," Aruto quietly chuckles. The two parents walk past Amu, Aruto softly pats Yoru's head and Souko gives Yoru a little kiss.

"Well, I'm going to my room, night," Amu starts to walk out.

"Wait," Souko grabs Amu's shoulder. "Can we talk for a bit?"

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

Amu, Aruto, and Souko all sit within the lavishly adorned lounge on the first floor. Amu nervously fidgets in her seat as she waits for someone to speak.

"Amu," Aruto breaks the silence, "I just want to say thank you. You've really changed things around here."

"For worse," Amu mutters.

"Not for worse," Souko assures.

"Yes, Ikuto and Utau are now fighting because of what I've done," Amu states.

"But the two are talking now."

"They didn't talk before?" Amu asks.

"That's not entirely the case," Aruto begins. "When they were younger, the two used to play together. As the two got older, they drifted apart. That fact was really made known when the two started high school."

"Really? Why is that?" Amu asks.

Souko looks down in shame, "We don't know, and that's what bothers us."

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

Amu lies in the guest room of the Tsukiyomi mansion. She thinks about everything that has happened. All of this had kept Amu awake into the dead of night. Amu pounds against her mattress in anger, she still doesn't know anything about why Ikuto is the way he is and it's killing her. A knock on the door interrupts Amu's thoughts. Amu goes up to door and opens it.

"Utau? What do you want?" Amu asks.

"Can I talk to you?" Utau asks.

"Sure, come in," Amu gesture inside the former maid's room. Utau sits on Amu's bed and Amu stays standing.

"I'd like to apologize for earlier. I was out of line and I shouldn't have yelled at you," Utau says then looks down at the bed.

"No problem," Amu retorts.

"You're really okay with it? You're not mad?" Utau asks.

"Should I be?"

"I would."

"That's you, I don't get mad over such things," Amu explains.

"Oh…okay," Utau responds. The two girls sit in silence for awhile.

"I have a question." Amu asks.

"Yea?" Utau asks.

"Why don't you and Ikuto talk at school?" Amu asks.

"It's complicated," Utau responds. "I'd have to explain quite a lot."

"I'm a good listener," Amu persists. "Will you tell me?" Amu walks towards the bed and sits next to Utau

"Well, Ikuto didn't start at school until the middle of his sophomore year," Utau begins. "He actually used to go to your old school. Something happened that I don't know of and then he went to our current school. Because of what happened at his old school, he changed into what he is."

"That still doesn't tell answer me," Amu states.

"Well," Utau starts.

"Well Utau, do tell."

Both girl bolt up to see Ikuto leaning against the door frame. Amu nervously looks down while Utau glares at Ikuto. Utau gets up to leave.

"You're going to have to tell her sometime," Utau says to Ikuto. She then retreats to her room.

Ikuto walks in the room and sits next to Amu, "Why must you know everything?"

"Then everything will be explained," Amu states.

"Well, it's done and over, its history, you don't need to worry about it," Ikuto scoffs.

The two teens sit in silence in the guest room of the Tsukiyomi mansion. Neither knows what to say. Amu then looks at Ikuto.

"Why are you wearing your glasses? You don't need them?" Amu asks.

"Force of habit," Ikuto states.

Amu pulls off Ikuto's glasses, "I don't want you to wear them anymore."

"Why not?"

"You don't need them. Do what I say damn it," Amu demands.

"Why are you so pissed off?" Ikuto asks.

"You don't need to act this way. You really don't. Why can't you be you at school?" Amu asks.

"It's complicated," Ikuto states.

"Ugh! You are no help! I don't wanna see the nerdy Ikuto that you're not at school. I wanna see you, not some faker. Now, can you do that?" Amu asks.

"Why should I? What's the point? It'll only get me in deeper trouble," Ikuto replies.

"Or it won't. For the rest of the vacation, I'm gonna make sure that the nerdy characteristic are gone before we go back," Amu declares. "You need to get some sleep; the next few days are going to be tiring."

"Whatever," Ikuto scoffs as he walks out of the room.

Amu smiles to herself. This is will be fun.

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

Amu and Ikuto are driving to school. Amu is smiling to herself; she has turned Ikuto into something no one has ever seen before. Instead of the glasses wearing, prim and proper Ikuto everyone knew, she turned him into the exact opposite. His tie was loose, his blazer was undone, he had an angry look on his face (mainly because of all the hell he had to go through during their vacation), and his glasses had been smashed, every pair.

"I can't believe you," Ikuto mutters in anger.

"Hm?" Amu asks.

"Nothing," Ikuto responds. "How long do I have to keep these earrings in?"

"Um…I don't really remember," Amu nervously replies.

Ikuto sighs, "There is no hope for you."

"Shut up," Amu scoffs. "Oh! We're here!"

Ikuto turns the car off. The two nervous teens step out of the car. Neither of them knows how this day will play out. The thought makes Ikuto even more nervous than he already is.

"Well, let's go!" Amu exclaims, taking Ikuto's hand, and dashing inside.

**Awww shit. Cliffhanger. What's gonna happen at school? I don't know yet because I haven't made the outline for the next chapter (yes, I make outlines). This was like really short. This was 7 pages, I normally do 8. Here I go; off on a tangent I hope you guys liked it. Once I get my computer fixed, I'll start my new story "A Secret Life and Love." I have chapter 1 outlined and plot points. **

**Please leave a review and as always, thanks for reading.**

**~ Yukiko :3**


	9. Chapter 9: A New Beginning

**Hello everyone! I'm sooooo sorry. My computer has just recently been fixed but it's still a piece of shit. Anywhore, I'm here now and ready to post yet another chapter of Debt to Pay. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara, any bands, any stores, any brands, songs, etc. that may be mentioned in this chapter.**

Chapter 9: A New Beginning

The loud chatter of teenagers fills the hallways and classrooms of the high school. The big, ornate, wooden doors make a loud slam when the pink haired fifteen years old and the blue haired sixteen years old walk through the doors. Only some of the kids looked but the ones who did, are amazed.

"Oh my God, who's that?" One girl asks.

"I don't know, he looks familiar though," Another girl states.

"He's walking with that girl who always follows the nerd around," One boy whispers. "I think that's him."

"What? Impossible. I'll go ask," The first girl walks to the duo. "Hey, what's your name?"

Ikuto chuckles, "I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi of course."

The girl stands there stunned, "You can't be the nerd! You're too hot to be him!"

"Well, I am. Come on Amu," Ikuto walks past the girl. Amu smiles, she had done a wonderful job in her Ikuto make over.

No one would go close to the two. After Amu is dropped off at her classroom, and Ikuto left, all Tadase walks over to Amu and strikes up a conversation.

"So, I see Tsukiyomi has changed," Tadase states.

"Yea, all thanks to me," Amu slightly brags.

"You certainly did a lot of work with him," Tadase laughs slightly.

"You have no idea," Amu sighs. Next thing Amu knows, a group of girls walk up to Amu and Tadase.

"Is that really the nerd?" One girl asks.

"Yes, that really is Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Amu answers.

"What happened to him?" Another asks.

"We had a little make over," Amu responds, walking towards her desk.

"He looks so good."

"Good? He looks hot!"

"I think I'm gonna ask him out."

"Not if I do first!"

"Ladies please," Amu interrupts. "Take this fight somewhere else."

"Will you get me his number?" A third girls asks.

Amu sighs, "Look why don't you-" Amu stops mid sentence. The golden eyes of Amu Hinamori widen in shock as a certain someone walks through the door of her first hour. This certain person turns to Amu.

"Amu! It's been awhile! Who've you been?" The voice of an annoying girl asks.

"Why are you here?" Amu asks in anger.

"I got bored at our old school and since my parents are rich, why not go here?" This girl asks.

"I don't want you here, I want you to leave!" Amu yells.

"And why is that?" This girl asks.

"You got me expelled you bitch!"

"I did not!" The girls retorts.

"Do you know her?" Tadase asks.

"That," Amu points to the girl, "is Saaya Yamabuki. She's the reason I was expelled from my last school."

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

Amu grumbles to herself as she walks to the cafeteria with a confused Ikuto trailing behind her. She bursts through the doors leading to the large lunch room. Amu strides towards the front of the lunch line and just starts taking food. Some people yell at her, some are scared, but those yelling end up getting punched. Amu angrily walks back to her and Ikuto's normal table. Amu slams the lunch tray on the table and crosses her arms in anger.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Ikuto asks, sitting across from Amu.

"The bitch who got me suspended from my old school decided to transfer here," Amu grumbles.

"That must suck," Ikuto responds, taking some of Amu's food for himself.

"And, she's a slut!" Amu exclaims.

"Really?" Ikuto slightly smirks. Amu glares at him and smacks him with one of her textbooks. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"Whatever," Amu scoffs. "So, how's your day been?"

"Pretty good," Ikuto responds. "Girls are hitting on me, guys hate me because of that but I'm not getting beat up."

"That's good, I've done wonders," Amu smiles.

"Yea," Ikuto responds. "Ph yea, I got student council after school, so we're gonna have to stay for that."

"What will I have to do?" Amu asks.

"Do what you always do, be my bitch," Ikuto smiles. That gets him hit in the head, again.

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

"Let's go Amu," Ikuto commands. Amu is again carrying all of his books and papers.

"Can't you carry something?" Amu asks.

"You're my assistant, you need to do what I say," Ikuto states. The two continue walking. Ikuto bumps into someone, "Sorry."

"It's fine," a boy answers. "Wait, you're the boy that punched Kukai."

"Yea, you're Nagihiko, am I right?" Ikuto asks.

"Yea, that's me. You've…changed," Nagihiko states. He turns to Amu, "You must've been the reason."

"Damn straight I am," Amu retorts.

"Hey! Nagihiko! What're you doing?"

The three turn to see Kukai with his group of people.

"So, he really has changed!" Yaya exclaims. "For the better."

"Thanks…" Ikuto nervously responds.

"Yaya, don't compliment him. He's not worth it," Kukai snarls.

Amu steps closer to Kukai, "Okay, that's it. What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is that nerd! He thinks that if he changes he'll be accepted which he won't," Kukai explains.

"He didn't change himself, _I _changed him. He was being beat up and mistreated. I figured that if he didn't look like a nerd he'd get a little more respect," Amu retorts.

"_Nothing_ you do is going to earn him respect," Kukai challenges.

"Oh yea?"

"Yea."

"Well guess what."

"What?" Kukai asks.

"I know how people will start respecting Ikuto," Amu states.

"And how is that?" Kukai asks.

"Utau's real last name is Tsukiyomi. She's Ikuto's younger sister!" Amu exclaims.

"Amu!" Ikuto barks.

Amu turns to him, "I'm not continuing _your_ lie. You don't need to hide the fact that UTAU IS YOUR SISTER."

"I-I'm not his sister," Utau stutters.

"She can't be," Kukai agrees.

"Has any one of you guys been to her house?" Amu asks.

None of the people in the group answers.

"See? You haven't been to her house because he," she points to Ikuto, "live there too."

"Amu, come here," Ikuto commands.

"Why?" Amu asks.

"Just get over here," Ikuto grabs her arm and drags her out of the hallway.

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

"What the hell was that?" Ikuto barks. "I can't believe you. You didn't need to say that."

"Well, something needed to be said!" Amu retorts.

"Not that," Ikuto growls.

"Why couldn't you just say that she was your sister? What was holding you back from saying anything?" Amu asks.

"You wanna know why?" Ikuto asks in response.

"Yea!" Amu exclaims.

"People here hate me. I didn't want Utau to get ridiculed because of me," Ikuto explains.

"That's it?" Amu asks.

"Yea," Ikuto responds.

Amu sighs, "Why didn't you just tell me that? This wouldn't have happened if you had told me that."

Ikuto remained silent, "Not important. Come on, I'm gonna be late for my student council meeting."

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

"Everyone, say hello to the new secretary of the student council, Saaya Yamabuki," one boy introduces. Saaya walks in and bows respectfully.

"Oh shit," Amu mutters. It's bad enough she has classes with that girl now the student council thing with Ikuto? Amu wishes a bolt of lightning to strike either Saaya or herself.

"Can you get through this?" Ikuto asks.

"If she doesn't provoke me," Amu retorts.

The student council starts to discuss on what to do for Halloween. It was in about ten days after all. They were discussing on either a dance or festival.

"Come on people, we haven't gotten anywhere," Ikuto groans, rubbing his temples.

"I say we have a dance," Saaya states, standing up.

"And why is that?" Ikuto asks. Amu, who is sitting next to Ikuto on his right, glares at the girl.

"Well, a dance would be much cheaper compared to a festival with set up and stuff. For a dance, you'd really only need decorations, food, and a DJ," Saaya explains.

"I see," Ikuto ponders over her suggestion. "Thank you for your impute."

Saaya slightly blushes and sits back down.

"I still don't know," Ikuto states.

"Ikuto," Amu finally speaks up, "can I say something?"

"Sure, why not?" Ikuto motions her to stand.

Amu stands up and faces the student council, "Why not have both?"

The chatter of students begins, wondering how that would be possible. "Explain," Saaya shouts.

"Well," Amu begins. "If you have a festival, you can make it an open festival. We can invite all the people in the area for an all day festival. Then, we take the money earned from that and put it towards having a dance the next night or so."

"What about expenses for the booths?" Ikuto asks.

"Well, all of the classes can divide students into groups and put them in charge of different booths. Each group in given a budget to work with on materials and stuff like that," Amu explains.

"Hm…that's not a bad idea actually," Ikuto states. "Who is in favor of Amu's suggestion?"

Almost every single student council member raises their hands, except for Saaya. Ikuto claps his hands, "Then it's settled. I'll talk to the principal and teachers about this later. Meeting dismissed."

The students begin to gather their possessions, chatting as they do so.

"I have to hand it to you, that was a pretty good idea," Ikuto praise as him and Amu walk to his car.

"Thanks, it just came to me out of nowhere," Amu trails off. Amu then stops, "Crap."

"What?"

"I forgot something, I'll be right back."

"Alright."

Amu runs back into the building towards hers and Ikuto's locker. She fumbles with the lock and finally gets it open. She pulls out the forgotten science book.

"That was close," Amu states. She shoves the book into her backpack. Amu begins to walk back to Ikuto's car.

Amu enters the student parking lot and stops dead in her tracks. In front of her was Ikuto, with Saaya, and they were making out.

**Awww shit. That seems predictable but I really couldn't think of anything else. I think this chapter is shorter than all the other so far. Only 6 pages. Most of the chapter are like 8 or something.**

**Well, please leave a review and as always, thank for reading.**

_~ Yukiko :3_


	10. Chapter 10: Anger and A Suprise

**Heh heh heh, a lot of people seemed pretty pissed off because of what I put in the last chapter. Don't worry, I'm in pain for writing that. I promise that things will get better later.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara, it's characters, any bands, songs, stores, brands, etc. that may be named in this chapter.**

Chapter 10: Anger and Guilt

'What? What the hell is going on?' Amu thinks. 'This can't be! It-it just can't be!' "What the hell?"

Saaya and Ikuto jump and separate. Both teens look at her, Ikuto in slight fear and Saaya in slight deviousness.

"Amu! Um…" Ikuto starts to stutter.

"You!" Amu points to Saaya, "Leave."

"Fine, buh-bye Ikuto," Saaya leans for another kiss.

"Do you want me to rip your face off?" Amu asks in anger as she walks up to them.

Saaya brushes off the threat and just walks away. Ikuto and Amu stand in silence. Ikuto starts, "Amu…"

"What the hell were you doing? Are you fucking stupid?" Amu asks.

"You seem angry…" Ikuto points out.

"Angry? I'm not just angry," the flared-up fifteen year old girl states with a snarl. "I'm PISSED OFF."

"What are you angry about? It was nothing," Ikuto states.

"Nothing? NOTHING? Her tongue was shoved down your throat! And to make it worse, it is the girl I hate most of all on this planet!" Amu yells. "I cannot believe you're misusing the looks that I gave you."

"Well, what am I supposed to use 'my looks' for then?" Ikuto asks.

"To get respect and not get beat up! That's what!" Amu retorts.

"Well, you never accounted for something like this happening?"

"I did but I didn't assume you'd randomly just make out with someone!"

"She kissed me," Ikuto states.

"Well why did you kiss back?" Amu asks.

"Because I'm a teenage boy with raging hormones," Ikuto bluntly replies.

Amu just shakes her head in disgust, "You have pissed me off even more. Have fun driving back to your house by yourself because I'm walking!"

With that, Amu storms off of the high school's property, leaving Ikuto alone in an almost empty parking lot with just his black Mercedes Benz ®.

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

"Stupid jerk, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him so much," Amu mutters and she picks up the various toys littering the room of the young Yoru.

"Who's a stupid jerk?" Yoru asks.

"Your brother," Amu responds.

"What did he do?" Yoru asks.

"It's nothing, he just made me angry," Amu explains. "Well, your room is finally clean."

"Thanks Amu!" Yoru exclaims as he gets out one of the toys that was just put away.

"Be sure to put that back," Amu commands but in a nice way.

"Mmhmm," Yoru responds, playing with his Legos ®.

Amu walks out of Yoru's room and downstairs to check on the laundry. Amu walks down the grand staircase and passes by Utau. Utau sends Amu a look but brushes it off. Amu enters the small room and sees that the clothes have been washes. She begins to put the soaked clothes into the laundry basket. Amu sets the basket on top of the dryer to get the equipment to put up the laundry lines. Amu pounds her hand on the dryer.

"Why am I like this? Why is this getting to me so much?" Amu mutters to herself. Amu grabs all the supplies she needs, puts them in the laundry basket, and walks out into the chilly October air.

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

"Amu, can I talk to you?" Utau asks.

Amu is now just walking back into the house from hanging up all of the laundry, "Yea sure." Amu walks around Utau to put the laundry basket back into the small laundry room. Utau follows close behind, closing the door after she walks in after Amu.

"What was with the whole declaration thing at school?" Utau asks.

"What do you mean?" Amu asks.

"Why did you say that Ikuto was my brother?" Utau asks.

"I wasn't gonna live in his lie anymore," Amu states. She tries to walk past Utau, but Utau steps in her way. "Excuse me."

"No, you've only put us all in a deeper hell," Utau states. "You're going to have to pay for all of this." With that final statement, Utau walks out of the laundry room.

"Okay…that was odd," Amu says to herself. Amu pulls her list of chores out of her pocket. "Now I gotta clean the game room." Amu groans. She trudges up the stairs towards the left hallway. As she walks towards the game room, the door opens. Out walks Ikuto with Yoru close beside him.

"Hi Amu!' the young blue haired boy cheerfully greets.

"Hey Yoru," Amu greets back and then gives Ikuto a dirty look.

"Amu…" Ikuto breathes.

Amu scoffs him off and walks to the game room to continue her chores.

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

Silence hangs over the dinner table at the Tsukiyomi's house. Amu refuses to look at Ikuto, Ikuto keeps trying to get Amu's attention, Utau is looking at both Amu and Ikuto, Aruto and Souko are looking worried, and Yoru is just eating his dinner, minding his own business.

Ikuto pokes Amu's leg, "Talk to me Amu."

"No," Amu whispers back.

"Amu…" Ikuto whines.

Amu stands up, "Thank you for the meal Souko. I'm going to leave now. Have a good night."

"I'll drive you," Ikuto suggests.

"No," Amu snarls as she walks out the main doors, closing them with a slam.

Ikuto flinches at the loud bang. He sighs as he slides back into his chair. Aruto and Souko look at him.

"Utau," Aruto starts, "will you take Yoru upstairs?"

"Yea, come on Yoru," Utau takes Yoru's hand.

"Good night Mommy, Daddy, and Ikuto!" Yoru cheerfully exclaims as he walks off with Utau.

"Alright Ikuto, let's talk," Souko says.

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

Amu storms angrily to her home. She still doesn't understand anything. Why would Saaya kiss him? Probably to piss her off. Okay, that has been answered. Why did Ikuto kiss her back though? Just saying that he has raging hormones wasn't enough. She needs a legitimate answer. But this question is still with her, why is she acting like this? She feels like she's jealous. Why should she be jealous though? It's not like she has feelings for Ikuto right? These thoughts clutter Amu's mind as she walks home.

One she arrives at home, she fumbles with her keys to try to unlock the front door. After she finally unlocks the door, she walks in and slams the door shut.

"Amu? Is something wrong?" Midori asks, looking up from her book.

"I'm just angry Mom," Amu states as she plops herself on the couch next to her mother.

"Wanna talk about it?" Mrs. Hinamori asks.

"Not really," Amu mutters.

"It'll help," Midori suggests.

"Alright, fine," Amu gives in.

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

"So, the girl who got Amu expelled from her old school just randomly decided to transfer to your school now," Souk starts.

"And out of nowhere, Saaya kisses you while Amu goes back inside to get something, you kiss her back, Amu sees you, and gets angry?" Aruto finishes.

"Yea, pretty much," Ikuto agrees.

"You also don't see what you did wrong, correct?" Aruto asks.

"I do, I just think that Amu is over-reacting," Ikuto states.

"Ikuto, that's how girls work," Souko states. "You see, we girls are sensitive creatures. If you just randomly kiss our worst enemy, we're going to be pretty mad."

"All you need to do is apologize," Aruto states.

"But Amu needs to know she's over-reacting," Ikuto challenges.

"You never ever tell a woman she's wrong, that will only get you into more trouble," Souko warns. "She just needs an apology and everything will be fine."

"That's it?" Ikuto asks.

"That's it, now I'm off to bed, good night," Souko walks out of the dining room and off towards her bedroom.

"Ikuto," Ikuto jerks up and look at his father, "Don't screw this up."

Ikuto nods and goes out to his car to go off to the Hinamori residence.

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

"Why is Saaya Yamabuki at your school?" Midori asks.

"I don't know, to piss me off?" Amu suggests. "That's probably why she started making out with him."

"But that's not what angers you the most, is it?" Mrs. Hinamori asks.

"Well…no, it's not," Amu admits.

"What is it then?" Midori asks slightly smiling, knowing what she's going to say.

"It angers me that Ikuto kissed her back and won't apologize. He thinks he didn't do anything wrong but…ugh!" Amu hits herself in the face with a pillow.

"Why do you think you feel this way?"

"I don't know."

"Do you _like_ Ikuto?"

"What? Not my little girl!" Mr. Hinamori, out of nowhere, shouts.

"Dad…" Amu groans.

_Knock knock._

"Ami! Get the door!" Mrs. Hinamori yells.

"I can get it," Amu suggests.

"We're talking so let her get it," Midori laughs after. "So, _do you like Ikuto?_"

Ami walks downstairs scowling. Her mother had just interrupted an important phone call. Ami turns the knob and opens the door. "Oh, hello there," Ami says with a slight smile/smirk on her face.

"Is Amu home?"

Ami's smile drops, "Mom, some hot guy is here for Amu."

Amu gets up from the couch, "Ikuto, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you," Ikuto states.

"Hmph," Amu scoffs.

"Oh how nice!" Midori exclaims. "Ami, show Ikuto to Amu's room. Amu, come one, let's get some snacks."

"Follow me!" Ami grabs Ikuto's hand and pulls him upstairs.

"Make sure he gets to _my room_ Ami!" Amu commands.

"Whatever!" Ami yells back.

"Oh, this is so nice. Ikuto has come to apologize I just know it!" Midori happily exclaims as she puts some chocolate chip cookies on a plate. She then sets the plate on a tray and hands it to Amu. "Now go, you're guest is waiting."

Amu grips the tray as she walks upstairs. She presses her foot against her door, opening the door wider. Ikuto is sitting on her bed, with his shoes of and his legs crossed. Amu sets the tray on the small table close to her bed.

Ikuto grabs a cookie, "Mmm…chocolate chip." Ikuto bites into his cookie. "Your room is very colorful."

Amu just crosses her arms over her chest. Ikuto finishes his cookie and grabs a napkin to wipe his hands. He shifts on Amu's bed and pats a space next to him. Amu shakes her head.

"Stop being difficult Amu. Come here and sit next to me," Ikuto gets up and grabs Amu's arm. He pulls her over to sit next to him. "Now that you're sitting with me."

"What do you want?" Amu asks in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry," Ikuto finally says. "I didn't realize what I had done made you this angry. I just want to apologize. Do you forgive me?"

Amu thinks for a minute, "Yea, I forgive you, but I'm still pissed at you."

"I didn't expect anything more," Ikuto admits. "Hug?"

Amu rolls her eyes and gives Ikuto a hug. Ikuto wraps his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Okay…Ikuto…you're crushing me," Amu states.

Ikuto lets go, "Oh...sorry."

"It's fine."

"So…you were jealous weren't you?" Ikuto asks with a smirk.

"That's it, time for you to leave," Amu states.

"But Amu…" Ikuto whines.

"Nope, you gotta go," Amu repeats. She pulls Ikuto off of her bed. Ikuto quickly grabs another cookie and eats it as Amu pulls him down the stairs towards the front door.

Ikuto finishes his second cookie, "Bye Mrs. Hinamori, Mr. Hinamori."

"Buh-bye Ikuto!" Midori exclaims.

Amu pushes Ikuto out the front door and is about to close it when Ikuto pulls Amu outside with him.

"You never answered my question Amu," Ikuto states. "Were you jealous that Saaya Yamabuki got to kiss me?"

"No, I wasn't," Amu retorts.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

Yes, you are."

"Ikuto! I wasn't jealous," Amu assures.

"Alright, whatever you say," Ikuto gives in. "Well I guess I'll go."

Amu begins, "Well, I'll see you-"

Amu's sentence is stopped by a pair of lips. Amu stands there stunned. Ikuto pulls back after about three seconds, smirking. He pats Amu's head and walks to his car. Amu stands there at her front door, frozen. Ikuto chuckles at the pink haired girl as he pulls out of the driveway. When Amu notices Ikuto has left, she become unfrozen.

Amu yells, "What the hell was that?"

**I sure hope I made up for the last chapter. I won't be updating until next week because of vacation and I'm with my dad this whole vacation. I also start school next week so updating might take longer. I'm starting my first year of high school mmk?**

**Well, please leave a review and as always, thanks for reading.**

_~ Yukiko :3_


	11. Chapter 11: One Hell of A Day

**Well, here I am my lovelies! As you know, I started school and it was my first year in a PUBLIC HIGH SCHOOL so that was something. I've made a friend (she's an otaku like me :3) and I already like two of my teachers so…everything's good. Well, here's the next chapter in this beloved story.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara, it's characters, any bands, songs, stores, brands, etc. that may be named in this chapter.**

Chapter 11: One Hell of a Day

Amu sits on her bed in the middle of the night. She sits with her knees close to her chest, clutching them tightly. Her eyes are wide open as she thinks about what had happened that night.

"Why the hell did he have to kiss me?" Amu asks herself. "Thanks to that jackass, I'm gonna be awake all night."

Amu falls over on her bed. She gets under the blankets and tries to sleep. The only thing on her mind is Ikuto and that his lips are really soft.

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

"Amu! Ikuto's here! You need to get down here! Ami's trying to flirt with him. What is wrong with that girl?" Midori asks the last part to herself.

"What a bitch," Amu mutters to herself as she walks down the stairs. She waves good-bye to her parents as she walks out the front door. As she walks out, she notices Ami leaning against Ikuto's door, trying to flirt with him.

"Isn't that cool?" Ami asks.

"Uh yea," Ikuto answers.

"Ami, if you were my child I had to name you, you would be named Chinu-u (pronunciation: chin-u-u, or, at least that's what it sounds like)," Amu states as she sits in the passenger seat.

"Why? Ami asks.

"It's Chinese for 'whore'. Alright Ikuto, let's go," Amu commands.

"Bye Ami." Ikuto says as he pulls out of the Hinamori's driveway.

The car ride is very quiet. Amu nervously looks at the car floor as Ikuto drives with his normal, black expression. Neither of them even try to start conversation, Amu because she's nervous and Ikuto because he's driving. The duo pull up into the student parking lot.

"Amu, are you alright?" Ikuto asks as he turns off the car.

"I'm fine, what would make you think different?" A nervous fifteen year old Amu asks.

"Well, you didn't say a word the whole car ride," Ikuto states.

"You wanna know what's up?"

"Kinda yeah."

"I'm just in a little shock from last night," Amu confesses.

"What about last night?" Ikuto asks, inching a bit closer to her with a very slight smirk.

"About how you kissed me out of nowhere!"

"…oh, _that_. That was nothing," Ikuto persuades.

"Uh, yea it was! You kissed me for no reason."

"It's not like it was your first kiss or anything."

"No, it wasn't but…whatever!"

"If it bothers you that much then I'm sorry I did it," Ikuto apologizes.

"I guess I forgive you," Amu grumbles.

"Yay! Now," Ikuto grabs Amu's head and pulls her closer, "one little kiss before we go in."

Amu pulls back and opens the door, "That's it, I'm out." Amu slams the door as she strides to the doors.

Ikuto chases after her, "Amu, I'm kidding. Amu!"

"I don't care!" Amu shouts.

"You're so stubborn," Ikuto states once he catches up to Amu.

The two push open the doors and walk in while Amu talks, "I know I'm stubborn. You don't need to remind me about that."

Ikuto starts, "Well I think-"

A group of girls rush up to Ikuto. One of them pipes up, "Is it true you and Saaya are going out?"

"What are you talking about?" Ikuto asks.

"Well, there's been talk about you two dating," Another girl chimes in.

Amu stares at them in anger, "That's it, I'm gonna kill her." She starts walking to her first hour, knowing that Saaya would already be in the classroom.

"Amu,stop," Ikuto commands. "You don't need to beat her up. Just play along."

"I'm not just gonna play along while what she wants is being done," Amu retorts.

"Just trust me on this," Ikuto assures.

"Alright, because I work for you. Now I'm off to class and I'll try not to bust a cap," Amu states as she walks away.

"Good girl," Ikuto smiles.

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

Amu shoots daggers at Saaya through the next two classes. She is just so pissed that Saaya would make up one insane rumor from a small, and she means minuscule, make out session. Once class ends, she tries not to slap Saaya or something on the way out.

Amu walks down the halls to her next class. While she's turning a hallway, she hears a voice.

"So, you're related to the nerd?" A guy's voice asks.

"No, I'm not," a female voice urges.

Amu looks and sees Utau cornered by three boys, all of them mean looking.

"You're lying," another boy states. "And now, you have to endure the same things he did."

"Hey, leave her alone," Amu demands.

"Why should we listen to you?" The first boy asks.

"Because I can kick all your asses," Amu retorts. "Now, leave her alone."

"No."

"Aright, you asked for it."

Amu walks calmly up to the boy and punches him, right in the stomach.

"Go Utau," Amu commands.

Utau is caught by the boy that had fallen earlier. She tries to get free but is knocked out by the boy. The second boy pushes Amu against the brick wall.

"That hurt," Amu states. She goes up the boy pops him in the eye. She then goes to work on the other boy. She starts actually fighting with him. Punches and kicks are thrown from both teens. While Amu can't see, the other boy comes behind her and knocks her out the same way he had knocked out Utau.

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

Amu stirs on the ground and opens her eyes. Utau is propped up next to her but fully conscious.

"You alright?" Amu asks.

"Better now," Utau states. "Why did you stand up to them?"

"I work as your maid. I gotta protect the mistress," Amu tries to laugh but is met with a pain in her chest.

"But you're Ikuto's personal assistant here," Utau states.

"Doesn't matter,' Amu answers. She tries to stand up but falls back against the wall. Amu looks at Utau to see her smiling and goes back into the darkness.

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

Amu wakes up to find herself in the air.

"What the hell?" A surprised Amu asks.

"You're up," a voice states.

Amu looks to see the back of Ikuto's head. She notices she's being given a piggy back ride, "What's going on?"

"Utau contacted me telling me you got into a fight and were hurt. I figured I'd come and get you," Ikuto states.

"Oh." Amu notices that Utau is walking next to them.

The crowds of teens pile into the hallway. The specific three see a group they know very well.

"Utau? What are you doing with him?" Rima asks. "That's the nerd!"

"He's not a nerd," Utau persists.

"So now you're gonna hang out with him?" Kukai asks.

"Problem?" Utau asks in response.

"Well, like Rima said, he's a nerd," Kukai states.

"He's not a nerd! He's…" Utau trails off.

"Say it Utau," Amu commands. "Do it."

"Well?" Tadase asks.

"He's my brother," Utau finally states.

Everyone is in shock. Then, the murmuring begins to question whether she's right or not.

"Are you serious?" Kukai asks.

"Yes, and my name isn't Utau Hoshina, it's Utau Tsukiyomi," Utau declares. "Anyone got a problem?"

No one responds until Yaya speaks up.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Yaya asks.

"Well, I didn't know how," Utau states. "Since he's my brother, can him and Amu hang out with us?" Utau asks.

The group of four talks it over. Utau, Ikuto, and Amu patiently wait for a response. All three of them are anxiously waiting their descission.

"Alright fine," Kukai consents. "Only because he's your brother."

Utau smiles and so does Amu.

"This is turning into quite the day isn't it?" Ikuto says to Amu.

"That it is," Amu agrees.

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

"So, what're you gonna do about the Saaya thing?" Amu asks while the two walk to their final classes of the day.

"Well, I have plan," Ikuto states.

"What is it? Tell me," Amu giddily asks.

"You'll find out in due time, don't worry," Ikuto smirks.

"Um…okay?" Amu questions. "There's my classroom, see ya."

The two go their separate ways. Amu walks into her classroom to hear Saaya bragging about her being Ikuto's girlfriend.

"Yea, he asked me out yesterday," Saaya "comfirms."

"I didn't think he'd ask you out," one girl states.

"What does that mean?" Saaya fumes.

"Well, it's just he hasn't really shown an interest in any of the girls," the girl answers.

"Hmph," Amu scoffs to herself.

"I'm just that special!" Saaya brags.

"You're special alright," Amu says to herself. "What is Ikuto planning?"

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

The end of the day is that wonderful time every student loves. Amu waits in the hallway by her and Ikuto's locker, as he requested. She still doesn't know what's going on.

"Ikuto? Where are you?" Saaya asks, trying to fight her way through the crowd of teens.

"Right here," Ikuto states as he walks out from behind his new group of friends.

"Why did you call me here?" Saaya asks.

"You've all heard the rumors about Saaya and me right?" Ikuto asks the crowd. They all nods yes. "Well, I would like to confirm them. Saaya and I are going out."

Everyone looks at him surprised. Amu thinks to herself, "What the hell?"

**Well, this is turning out to be an interesting development. I think I know exactly how this is gonna end up being…hehehe…well, I'm gonna be getting a lot of homework this week (God knows why) so…updating is really gonna take awhile. Check me out on DeviantArt. I haven't updated but I'm gonna try and fix that, feel free to email me (email on my page), and if you wanna add me on Facebook for some reason, let me know. I really don't care.**

**Please leave a review and as always, thanks for reading.**

_~ Yukiko :3_


	12. Chapter 12: Jealousy? No

**Hey guys! I' am SOOOOO sorry, that I haven't updated in so long. I've gotten used to school better now, but I still got homework. :/ Oh well, well, I have another story idea, I got inspired when we talked about Egypt in World History last week. Well, here I finally am with the next chapter of the story!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara, the characters, any movies, bands, songs, brands, stores, etc.**

Chapter 12: Jealousy? No…

Amu pulls Ikuto up close. She whispers in his ear, "What the hell are you doing?"

Ikuto stays silent.

"Answer me." Amu commands.

Ikuto still doesn't respond.

"I can't believe this!" "They really are going out." "I thought she was lying."

Everyone starts asking Saaya about everything and how they got together. Saaya, being the master of lies, tells everyone a fake story on how they both confronted each other, told each other that they liked one another, and that's why they are the way they are now.

"This is just bull crap," Amu mutters in anger.

"Come on Saaya, we got a date we need to go on," Ikuto states.

"What?" Amu asks.

"Really?" Saaya asks in disbelief.

"Yea," Ikuto grabs Saaya's hand and pulls her out of the school. Amu stands there in a stupefied gaze. She can't believe what she is seeing. She blinks a few times and walks towards the main doors.

"Hey Amu."

Amu snaps out of her gaze to see Utau with the group of friends behind her, "Yea?"

"Wanna come hang out with us at the mall?" Utau asks.

"Sure," Amu answers and follows the group outside.

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

"That didn't happen!" Yaya exclaims.

"True story," Amu assures laughing.

The group of seven is at the mall, talking about stuff and getting to know Amu. Amu just told them about a story from middle school involving their annual sports day and a water hose.

"No way in hell," Nagihiko states.

"I'm dead serious," Amu assures again.

"Hahaha…that's too funny," Kukai says while laughing.

"I know right?" Amu asks.

"I don't find it all that funny," Rima blurts.

"You don't think anything is funny except your gag manga," Nagihiko retorts which results a punch in the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Rima will open up to you after a while," Tadase says to Amu.

"I hope so," Amu retorts. Amu looks at Rima's direction, who is two chairs to the right, and notices Ikuto and Saaya in the distance. She sees them share a small peck and looks down slightly sad.

"Um, hey guys, can you go get us some snacks?" Utau asks, seeing Amu's expression.

"What do you girls want?" Tadase asks.

"Anything, surprise us," Utau answers, hanging them forty dollars.

"Let's go!" Kukai exclaims as the three boys walk off.

"Amu what's wrong?" Utau asks.

"Look behind Rima," Amu commands. All three girls look and notice the new couple.

"And?" Yaya asks.

"I just don't like seeing Ikuto with that whore," Amu states, looking down at the table.

"So?" Yaya asks obliviously.

"Yaya you idiot," Rima sighs. "She's jealous.

Amu's head shoots up, "What? No I'm not."

"You don't like seeing those two being all couple-like," Rima states in a "matter of fact" kind of tone.

"You probably wish you were that girl right now," Utau teases.

"No I don't!" Amu exclaims.

"Amu, I'm no stranger to jealousy, I know the signs and the feelings," Utau confides.

"What?" Amu, Rima, and Yaya ask at the same time.

"Nothing, we're talking about Amu here!" Utau changes the subject back to Amu, "You are jealous, trust me, I know."

"Whatever," Amu scoffs, glaring at the blue-haired teen with the girl that caused her to be where she is now.

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

"Today was _soo_ much fun!" Saaya exclaims at her doorstep.

"I'm glad you had fun," Ikuto smiles.

Saaya quickly kisses Ikuto goodnight and walks into her house. Ikuto walks slowly to his car. He gets in the driver's seat, "That was the worst thing I have ever done in my life."

Ikuto drives to his house in disgust from the horrible say he had. First, he took Saaya to the mall where she wanted him to buy her everything that she saw. Then he took to her to dinner. She bought the most expensive thing she could order. Ikuto slams his head on the steering wheel while at a red light, she's going to make him go broke. He pulls into his driveway and walks to the doors.

Ikuto slowly walks in and sees Amu, who is just about to leave, "Hey Amu."

"Bye," Amu scoffs.

"What?" Ikuto asks before a door is slammed in his face."What just happened?"

"Ikuto," Utau says as Ikuto turns to her, "let's talk."

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

"What are you doing with that girl?" Utau asks, shutting Ikuto's bedroom door behind her.

Ikuto sat on his bed, "It's complicated."

"If your intention was to get Amu jealous, then you got it," Utau states.

"Really?" Ikuto asks.

"Yea, she's really jealous," Utau answers.

"Well, that's just a bonus," Ikuto chuckles.

"What?" Utau asks.

"I have this whole plan set up," Ikuto answers. "It is probably one of the best things I have ever come up with in my life."

"Will you tell me?" Utau asks.

"Sure," Ikuto answers as he explains his elaborate plan to Utau.

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

"That's…genius," Utau admits. "Well done."

"You'll help?" Ikuto asks.

"Sure," Utau assures. "Now, Amu is really jealous. Can you tell her everything will be okay?"

"Yea," Ikuto responds. Utau walks out his bedroom while Ikuto fishes for his phone. He scrolls down to Amu's number and presses talk.

_Riiing. Riiing. Riiing._

"This better be pretty fucking important, you woke me up," Amu sleepily and angrily picks up the phone.

"Language Amu," Ikuto scolds.

"What is it?" Amu asks.

"Utau told me about what happened today," Ikuto states.

"Okay…" Amu sleepily responds.

"I wanna tell you, everything will be fine."

"But-"

"Everything will be fine, I promise."

"Alright," Amu answers. "Can I go back to bed?"

"Yes, good night Amu," Ikuto ends the call. "I've gotten into some pretty deep shit."

"Ikuto?"

Ikuto looks up to see Yoru in his light blue pajamas, clutching onto a dark brown teddy bear.

"Hey Yoru," Ikuto pats a spot next to him. Yoru walks over. "What'cha need?"

"Amu sounded angry on the phone," Yoru states.

"What?" Ikuto asks.

"I heard Amu yelling on the phone," Yoru answers.

"Oh, you heard that," Ikuto states. "Yea, she's mad that I called her so late."

"I don't want Amu to be mad, it's makes me sad," Yoru states.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm."

"Why is that?"

"Because I love Amu," Yoru confidently answers.

"Do you?" Ikuto asks, trying not to laugh.

"Mmhmm," Yoru eagerly nods his head.

Ikuto pats Yoru's hair," That's good."

"You and Amu aren't gonna break up right?" Yoru asks.

"What?" Ikuto asks.

"Are you and Amu gonna break up?" Yoru repeats.

"We aren't going out Yoru," Ikuto answers.

"I thought you were" Yoru trails off. "I think you should."

"I think so too," Ikuto agrees. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Yea, I should get back before Mommy notices," Yoru hops off of Ikuto's bed. "Good night Ikuto."

"Good night Yoru."

Yoru rushes back to his bedroom. Ikuto smiles at the child-like innocence that Yoru has. Ikuto lays back on his bed. He stares up at his ceiling.

"I think Yoru might be right," Ikuto crawls under his covers. "Maybe I should go out with Amu…"

…**yea, that's really it. That story that I came up with from World History? It's called A Pharaoh's Want. © I think it's gonna be really cool. Well, that's all I got for right now. Sorry this took so long to update. Oh! There's a manga club at my school. Super weird people! I love them :3 Just figured I'd share that. Feel free to contact me via DeviantArt, Google, Facebook (ask), and Youtube.**

**Please leave a review and as always, thanks for reading.**

_~ Yukiko :3 _


	13. Chapter 13: The Return

**Hellooooooooooo everyone! I am truly, DEEPLY sorry for not updating in several months. I had a rigorous soccer season. Also, I had a nasty virus on my computer at my mother's house. I had to get a new computer. But guess what. There's no Microsoft Word on it. I can't find a download anywhere, and it's pissing me off. I am back now to continue my stories! Again, my deepest apologies for not updating. I had people reviewing and favoriting, and I just felt bad since I couldn't continue. Now I can! Only at my dad's though…but let's continue!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara, the characters, any movies, bands, songs, brands, stores, etc.**

Chapter 13: The Return

It's a sunny October day. Teenagers are bustling about, working dutifully on their booths for their October Festival. Some booths consist of food, games, other activities, crafts, and shops. Everyone had their ideas, except for three teens.

"What are we going to do?" Amu cries in panic. "We have our booth…we just need something to do with it."

"Amu, calm down!" Utau yells in response. "We will figure out something to do."

"Thank you ladies for leaving me with all the constructing…" a sweaty Ikuto grumbles to the girls.

"We need to think of a theme! You're a boy, you can handle all the heavy lifting and stuff," Utau explains.

Amu just stares at the bickering siblings. They seem to be a lot better now that they can show that they're related in public. She smiles at the two until her gaze falls upon Ikuto. She wasn't going to deny; he looks good when he's sweaty. It makes him look like a real man. She shook that thought out of her head. He was going out with her mortal enemy. That is unforgivable. He assured her everything would be fine but…she's worried still. A shrill voice interrupted her thoughts and their argument.

"Ikuto~~~"

"Oh God," Amu groans.

Saaya runs over to her "boyfriend" and gives him a big hug, "Ew! You're all sweaty!" 

"Well yeah, I did some work," Ikuto explains, wiping his forehead.

"Ew." Saaya cringes. "This sucks! I wanted to work with you!"

"Well, it didn't turn out that way," Amu grunts.

"Someone's on their period."

"Shut up whore."

"Amu! Can you go get me some more nails please?" Ikuto asks. "And Saaya, you need to go work on your booth."

Both girls scoff at each other and go their separate ways.

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

"Ikuto, I think you should really get a move on with your plan," Utau states, handing him a bottle of water.

"Why?" He asks.

"Amu might start to hate you since you're 'dating' the one person she hates the most," Utau explains.

Ikuto takes a hard gulp, "Really?"

"Well, maybe," Utau thinks. "She still might. It takes a long time for a girl to stop liking a guy."

"You think she likes me?"

"I know she likes you. It's obvious."

"Well…yeah."

A silence surrounded the two. Each thinking about Ikuto's plan and how it will turn out.

"I think that once my plan is finished," Ikuto starts. "She'll like me if she even stops."

"You think so?" Utau asks.

"I know so. I'd be humiliating the one person she hates. She'll love that," Ikuto smirks.

"Well, this is true. I guess you are doing _something_ right," Utau admits. "Just don't wait too long. Her jealousy will eventually turn to hate." 

"I know, I know. I know the perfect moment to do it too," Ikuto states.

"And when is that?" 

"The Christmas dance."

Utau gasps, "Oh no."

"Yup, imagine the humiliation Saaya will feel with _everyone_ in the school hearing my announcement," Ikuto says.

"That's just plain cruel!" Utau exclaims. "But very funny."

"I know."

"What will you do after? Will you go out with Amu?"

There is a silence.

"I…I don't know," Ikuto admits.

"Don't you like her?" Utau asks.

"Of course I like her! I just…can't give her what she needs," Ikuto says.

"What do you mean?"

"After what happened…I don't feel as if I could make her happy. I would love to, I really would. I just don't think I can. What if I lose her? I don't think I could go on with myself knowing I lost the best thing that could have happened for me…"

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

Amu walks back to their site. She had a great idea for their booth! She then begins to pick up the pace.

"Utau! Ikuto!"

The two turn to see Amu running towards them, boxes of nails in her hands.

"What?" They both say.

"I have the best idea!"

"WHAT?"

"We rent one of those airbrush things and make airbrush shirts and shit like that!" Amu exclaims.

Utau starts, "That's…

"Great!" Ikuto finishes.

"Let's do it!" Amu happily cheers.

The three share a hug. They finally got an idea. Ikuto looks at Amu with a slight smile. He is glad that she looks so happy and excited. He wants to make her feel like that every single day. He wishes he could make her happy every single day.

The cheeriness is stopped with a gasp. Amu and Ikuto look towards Utau.

"Ikuto…look," Utau point behind them.

Both teens turn to see a tall, blond haired girl wearing a light blue dress with a black sash. There appears to be a frilly white collared shirt underneath. A big pink flower in her light curled hair and white strapped heels finish her look.

"Hello Ikuto," the girl greets.

Ikuto steps back slightly, "Hi Lulu…"

**DUN DUN DUN! I wonder how many of you saw that coming. I realize this was short. I just didn't know how to extend this chapter. We find out some things though! Ikuto's plan involves the humiliation of Saaya…Ikuto has an emotional problem…he also looks good with some sweat. We're making progress! **

**Please leave a review and as always, thanks for reading.**

_~ Yukiko 3 :3_


	14. Chapter 14: Well, This is Awkward

**I'm back! I'm at my dad's work with nothing to do, so I will be continuing my stories! Unfortunately for me, I don't remember every complex thing I had thought out for my stories. But alas, I must continue! I thank all of the people that favorited this story despite my absence, and don't worry, I will be deleting the a/n's from this story. They annoy me. Anyway, on with the story! My writing might be different now since I have been studying different authors and picking up on their tricks.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara, the characters, any movies, bands, songs, brands, stores, etc.**

Chapter 14: Well, This is Awkward.

Amu looks at the two teens. 'What's going on?' She thinks. Realization then hits her like semi, she's why Ikuto is all weird and stuff! Amu walks over to introduce herself.

"Hi! I'm Amu, nice to meet you," she says with a gentle smile.

"I'm Lulu de Morcerf, likewise," Lulu responds. She turns her attention back to Ikuto, "How have you been, Ikuto?"

"Why do you care?" He coldly remarks.

"I can't ask how you're doing? You're being rude," Lulu trails off. "Oh well, I will see you tonight at your house. My family and I have been invited to dinner."

"Great."

Lulu looks at him, Utau, and Amu, "Well, goodbye."

Her heels click as she steps onto the pavement and walks to the parking lot. Amu glances over to Ikuto. His eyes hold many emotions. He looks angry, sad, upset, and annoyed. Ikuto shifts his gaze to Amu's to which she promptly looks away.

"Well, this is awkward," Utau states. "Let's get back to building our booth."

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

Amu busily works to clean up the Tsukiyomi Mansion for their dinner party. As soon as they returned, Ikuto stormed up to his room. Utau just shrugged and went off to her room, deciding what she would wear for the dinner. As her mother stated when they walked in, "formal clothes, children."

The pink haired maid sits for a few minutes after thoroughly scrubbing the floor. She wipes a bit of sweat from her forehead. She hears her name called from the kitchen.

"Uh, this is tiring," Amu groans.

She walks into the kitchen to find Mrs. Tsukiyomi cooking various foods: turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, and foods of the like.

"It looks like Thanksgiving in here," Amu laughs.

Souko giggles, "I need your opinion: what will we have for dessert?" Souko points at various cakes and pastries.

Amu's stomach growls, "Just offer them all. Give the guests some choice."

"That's a good idea. Now you need to get ready."

"For?"

"Dinner, of course."

A look of confusing washes over Amu's face, "I will be having dinner too?"

"Of course, you've been working so hard for hours on end. It's the least I can do," Souko smiles. "Go see if Utau has any dresses you could borrow. You can't wear _that_."

Amu looks down at her baggy T-shirt, one of Ikuto's old ones, and pair of basketball shorts she brought from home. "Smart idea."

Amu rushes out of the kitchen and upstairs. She knocks on Utau's door to where she hears a faint "come in." She opens the door to see dresses piled on the floor with Utau standing in front of her closet, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Problem?" Amu asks.

"Yes!" Utau yells. "I don't know what to wear!"

"Is there anything I can wear?"

"Yeah, yeah, just pick whichever."

Amu starts shuffling through the piles of dress. There are various kinds. Ones with sweetheart necklines, straps, one strap, strapless, and long sleeved. They also came in various lengths from super short to having a train behind them. Most were colorful with glitter or just plain black.

"Are you having problems too?" Utau sits down next to Amu.

"Yeah …" Amu stops and thinks. "How about we pick a dress for each other?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Let's go!"

The two girls hastily start looking through dresses. Amu looks through the back of the closet, looking for a perfect dress. Utau smirks to herself. 'I'll put her in a dress Ikuto won't resist … This is great!' Utau laughs to herself as she holds up the dress she has chosen. Amu walks out with a dress in hand.

"Got yours," Amu states.

"Same here," Utau smiles maniacally.

Amu blinks, "What's with that look?"

"YOU ALL HAVE 20 MINUTES!"

"No time. Let's get ready!" Utau exclaims, pushing Amu into her vanity chair.

"Oh fuck."

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

"Dad, why did you invite them?" Ikuto asks irritably, fixing his coat and cuffs.

"You know he's a business partner. Why are you so against seeing them?" Aruto smoothes his hair as he asks.

"It's not that I have a problem seeing Mr. and Mrs. De Morcerf. It's their oldest daughter," Ikuto grumbles.

"What's wrong with-"

"How do I look Dad!" Yoru asks from behind Aruto. The Tsukiyomi men turn to see Yoru in his dress pants and a white collared shirt with a vest.

"You look great," Aruto laughs, scooping him off the ground.

Ding dong.

"Ikuto, could you get that?" Souko asks, smoothing her burgundy evening down.

Ikuto nods and walks to the door. He intakes a breath of air. His slender hand grasps the gilded door handle and opens the door, "Welcome."

"Thank you Ikuto,' Mr. Morcerf states. He walks in with his family trailing behind. The older man extends his hand to shake Aruto's, "How are you, my good man?"

Aruto sets Yoru back on the floor and meets him half way, "I'm good. Yourself?"

"Couldn't complain. You already know my wife and my two daughters, Lulu and Nana," Mr. Morcerf gestures to a woman who looks to be in her late 30's wearing a knee-length black dress with some black heels. Lulu is wearing her light blue dress just with not tights. Nane is wearing a poofy dark plum dress with a matching hat, bejewled and with flowers.

"I do," Aruto smiles. "My, have you two grown."

Lulu and Nana smile, "Thank you."

"As you know, I have my boys Ikuto and Yoru," Aruto introduces. Ikuto shakes Mr. Morcerf's hand, as does Yoru but in a childish way. "My daughter and our helper are upstairs still."

"Girl, we take a long time to get ready, am I right?" Souko giggles. Everyone giggles along with her. "Utau! Amu! Our guests are here!"

The two girls walk into the hall and down the stairs, arms interlocked with smiles/ Utau smiles brightly in her soft lavender sundress with a darker purple butterfly pattern through out the dress, her hair in her two high pigtails. She has black cat-eye eyeliner around her amethyst eyes, giving them a look of power and sparkly lip gloss. Amu smiles with a slight blush on her face. She is clothed in a black, one strapped cocktail-like dress. She has a skinny white belt just under her bust with a semi-full skirt billowing underneath. Amu's hair is curled with some in a messy, but elegant, bun with mascara on her eyelashes, giving the illusion of larger eyes. Both girls black heels click on the tile flooring.

"Hello everyone, sorry for the wait. This one is shy," Utau looks at Utau.

"I hate you," whispers Amu.

"Amu! You look to pretty!" Yoru exclaims, rushing over to hug her.

"Thank you," Amu smiles.

Mr. Morcerf looks at Utau, "You must be the daughter. Who is this?"

"This is our maid, Amu. She's like family so we decided to would eat with us as well," Aruto explains.

"Nice to meet you sir," Amu says, bowing slightly.

"It's nice to meet you as well."

Amu smiles. Her eyes fall upon Ikuto who has a look of awe. He hides it very well, but he is awed at how … breathtaking she looks. Ikuto has never seen Amu so dolled up before. It is a treat.

Souko claps her hands, "Let's eat!"

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

The night is filled with ceaseless chatter. Ikuto would steal glances at Amu for the entire evening. She would always catch him out of the corner of her eyes. The adults talk about many things: politics, business, family, meetings, and such. Yoru and Nana had their child-like fighting throughout the course of the evening too. Dinner finishes and dessert is brought to the table, as well as coffee and tea. The younger ones are sent to play in the game room.

"Ikuto, how old are you now?" Mr. Morcerf asks, sipping his coffee.

"Sixteen sir," Ikuto replies.

"Ah, you will be a man soon. That means you will need a wife," Mr. Morcerf smirks.

"What are you trying to say?" Aruto asks, setting down his fork that has a bite of chocolate cake on it.

"I'm just saying, he needs a good wife. My daughter also needs a good husband…"

"My son is allowed to marry whom he wants. I won't make him marry anybody," Aruto wipes his mouth with a napkin.

"The businesses could then merge together with the heirs married," Lulu chimes in.

Ikuto grabs Amu's hand. Amu looks down then at Ikuto. His eyes look enraged.

"I see it as a fine idea!" Mr. Morcerf bellows.

"It isn't fair to them though," Souko begins. "They should be allowed to marry whom they love."

"Love will come in time for them. They would just need another chance together," Mr. Morcerf states.

Ikuto tightens his grip on Amu's hand. Amu winces a little at the pain. She gazes at Lulu who looks like she's winning a game of Monopoly.

"Another chance?" Aruto and Souko ask.

Mr. Morcerf begins, "Didn't he tell you? They were together until he-"

Ikuto stands up from the table, "Excuse me."

He storms out of the dining room to his bedroom. Aruto and Souko look at each other confused. Amu and Utau give each other a look quickly.

"I'll go talk to him" Lulu offers.

"No, I will. You stay," Amu says as she walks out after Ikuto.

"Is there something we're missing?" Souko asks.

Yes, and they were about to find out.

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

Amu opens Ikuto's door slightly. He's sitting on the side of the bed, his suit coat lying on the floor. Ikuto stand and starts pacing around his room as he undoes his tie and shirt. His hands entangle themselves in his navy locks while he mutters to himself. Amu finally knocks and lets herself in.

"Ikuto, are you okay?"

Ikuto looks at her with a pleading look. He gestures her to come over to him. Amu walks over to him and stands very few inches away. Ikuto sets his warm hands on her shoulders and slides them down her exposed arms. He then wraps his arms around her in a tight hug. Amu wraps her arms around his back, listening to his soft whimpers.

"I don't know what to do… I want her to go away," Ikuto tries to say without choking. It doesn't work.

Amu refrains to ask why, but instead asks, "What can I do?"

"Stay with me tonight. I need someone," Ikuto pleads.

Amu pulls back and nods, "Of course. I'm here if you need me. Can I change though?"

Ikuto walks to his dresser and pulls out a pair of his lounge pants and another old shirt of his, "You can wear this. You can use the bathroom to change."

Amu takes the shirt and pants and walks into the bathroom. She quickly takes off the dress and shoes which have been killing her though out the dinner. She puts all of her hair into a messy bun.

"Can I come out?"

"Yeah."

Amu walks out to see Ikuto in another pair of lounge pants and some tank top. He's sitting on his bed again. Amu walks over and sits next to him.

"Tonight, let's just talk about whatever you want."

~nyeh nyeh nyeh~

The two spent the entire night talking about whatever came to mind. Amu didn't ask about Lulu. She felt that would have been too delicate of a subject. The two ended up lying down on his bed, facing the ceiling. Amu asked about Saaya, and Ikuto told her not to worry and that the whole problem would be resolved soon. Amu ended up falling asleep on Ikuto's chest while he talked about a childhood story. He smiled at her and kissed her head. Yoru walked in his pajamas.

"Amu's still here?" Yoru tiredly asks.

Ikuto smiles, "Yeah, she's sleeping though, so you need to be quiet."

"Okay," Yoru whispers. "Is Amu your girlfriend yet?"

"Not yet," Ikuto whispers back.

"Well, you should hurry up because if you don't, she will be my girlfriend," Yoru warns.

"Alright, it's on," Ikuto chuckles. "Now, you should go to bed."

Yoru walks over to Ikuto's bed. He softly climbs on and kisses her on the cheek.

"Good night Ikuto," Yoru says then whispers," Good night Amu."

As Yoru walks out, Ikuto laughs to himself. 'I wish I could be that young and naïve again,' Ikuto thinks. Then he looks down at Amu's sleeping figure. Ikuto closes his eyes, trying to fall asleep. Before he sleeps, this one thought comes to his mind:

He will have Amu, and he will not lose to a little kid.

**Oh yeah, I'm back. I was very pleased with this chapter. It's the first REAL chapter in a long while. It's because of stories like this that make me raise my standards for guys -.- Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. If you want to be more involved, I'm on Tumblr and Twitter. My Tumblr is lext-rex and my Twitter is LexT_Rex_73 I do a lot of stuff on those now. I also have great tweets and blogs :3 If you go on Twitter and see the name as "Jeffrey," that's right.**

**Well, please leave a review and as always, thanks for reading.**

_With love,_

_Lex_.


End file.
